The Legend of Kuuga
by Taiman215
Summary: The land of hyrule has been under devastation for 100 years with no hope for the future, but a power awakens created by the gods themselves comes to hyrule to save hyrule and the ones he cares about the most. This is a new legend... the legend of kuuga.
1. Origin

**Hey guys and gals, welcome to my new story for August the Legend of Kuuga, a Legend of Zelda/ Kamen Rider Kuuga fanfic. I decided to write this story because Kuuga works well with Breath of the Wild.**

**I'll also be doing some OC riders for this story cause Kuuga only had one rider and they will be based off the armours from the game and the OC's name will be working with the world of Zelda.**

**So without further ado let's go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC.**

**Opening: Take me Higher from ultraman tiga**

* * *

Hyrule, the land of fantasy, darkness and Light. The world that was once ruled by the royal family has been under devastation for the last 100 years.

This land was once protected by four of the strongest warriors from the four tribes in each corner of Hyrule holding a power of their very own.

Mipha, the once beloved princess of the Zoras, she held the ability to heal those she cares about the most and with her trident would protect not only her sea but everyone.

Daruk, the strongest of the Goron tribe, he had great offensive ability by himself but with his Boulder Breaker was nearly unstoppable and not only that he had ability to create a shield to protect those weaker than him.

Revali, the most talented flyer and archer of the Rito Tribe, he would push himself everyday not only to better himself but to grow stronger for the praise of the people around him, eventually gaining his ability to fly higher like no other.

Lady Urbosa, the Chieftain of the Gerudo tribe, she would govern Gerudo town with wisdom, strength and compassion. With her ability she had the power to control the thunderous power of lightning.

These four were Hyrule's champions and the pilots of Hyrule's greatest weapons know as the Divine Beasts, massive robots that was made to defend Hyrule. They would protect the kingdom with their very lives.

These four were led by the princess of Hyrule Princess Zelda the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom. She is wise beyond her years and intelligent enough to rule her people on her own with a natural mastery of magic.

She would be assisted by her appointed knight, Link the hero of Hyrule, the wielder of the master sword, the blade of evils bane that he would use to protect the princess with his very life and the holder of the Triforce of Courage.

These four great warriors protected Hyrule for many years without fail until they were defeated by the everlasting of Calamity Ganon, and in a last ditch effort Link was put to sleep to heal his wounds from his battle for 100 years to one day awaken and defeat Calamity Ganon.

…But this is not his story

This is the story of a warrior sent by the very gods to answer the prayers of their people and fight an evil that could even rival Calamity Ganon. The warrior that sacrificed himself to seal these evils with his ever growing power.

This is…

**THE LEGEND OF KUUGA**

* * *

**Hateno fields**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

It was a dark and stormy night in the land of Hyrule and in the woods near Hateno village there was a family of four trying to find refuge in the nearby village.

"Just a little bit longer!" The father said as the family ran through the forest. The family was made of a mother, a father and two boys aged 10 and 6.

"Make sure to keep the artefact safe!" The father said looking back to the mother who was holding on to a box. "The Arcle is the only hope we have left!" The father yelled.

"Riku, are you okay?" The older brother said helping his younger brother who had fallen in the mud.

"Yeah, I'm okay Dagu" Riku said giving a thumbs up with a big grin. Riku had messy black hair with bright golden eyes, he was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with gold lining, blue trousers and brown shoes.

Dagu had short black hair with hazel coloured eyes, he was wearing a long sleeved white shirt with amber lining, brown trousers and blue shoes.

"Keep running boys we're almost there!" The father said before jumping back just as an arrow passed by him.

The family looked the direction the arrow fired from to see a group of Bokoblins on horseback riding towards them.

"Saria take the kids and run!" The father yelled and Saria nodded before taking Riku's hand.

"Father, I'm staying with you." Dagu argued.

"Dagu, get out of here you'll die!" The father yelled but Dagu didn't care.

"I can't just leave you like this, the artefacts aren't that more important!"

The father sighed before handing Dagu a bow. "Alright but stay hidden." He said and Dagu nodded before hiding in some bushes.

The father saw the monster coming, there were four of them 2 blue Bokoblins holding spears, a blue Moblin holding a sword and finally a blue Lizlafos holding a boomerang.

The father entered a fighting position, he had his foot out in front and the other back with his arms out stretched.

The Bokoblins rushed him ready to stab the man with their spears but instead he grabbed the spears and knocked them back with the spears before jumping in the airs and kicking one in the head down the hill while Dagu snipped the other one in the hood before it sneak attack him.

The Lizlafos roared before throwing its boomerang at the father but he moved out of the way before rushing towards the Lizlafos and punching it in the gut before kicking it into the other to allow his son to snipe it as well.

The Moblin growled watching the man who just killed his companions, the man in question turned to the monster and gave a taunt angering the monster even more.

The monster roared and tried to slash the father but he caught the sword with his bare hands. The monster pushed the man to his knees but with even more strength the man started getting back up and began pushing the monster back.

Dagu smiled as he watched his father defeat the monster but soon heard something coming by, he looked up to see the boomerang from the Lizlafos coming towards his father.

"FATHER LOOK OUT!" He yelled catching the father's attention for a second and lost his balance. Allowing Moblin to punch his back into the boomerang stabbing him right through the chest.

"FATHER!" Enraged Dagu readied his bow snipped the Moblin right through the head.

Dagu ran down to his father and lifted up "Father! Father are you okay?!" Dagu asked tears in his eyes.

"N-No…Dagu…you need to find your brother…. he is…our…last…hope…" that father said closing his eyes.

"Father, no" Dagu cried out holding on to his father's hand, but what he didn't notice was a shadowy figure walking up behind him before hitting his head knocking the boy out and picking him up.

"…You have a special power inside you… the master would like to meet you".

Meanwhile Riku and Saria were running away as fast as they could until they found a group of monsters in front of them blocking there path to the village.

"Riku, turn around!" Saria said as they turned around to see more monsters coming after them "Riku, stay behind me".

Riku wasn't sure what to do he wanted to protect his family but didn't know until he started hearing the sound of a heart beating.

'What's that…?' He thought before turning his attention to the artefact in his mother's arms which was beginning to glow different colours from red to blue to green to purple and back to red until it sent a vision to Riku.

Riku saw an image of a man in red, black and golden armor fighting against different terrifying monsters inside a tomb and as he saw this only one word came to mind. "…Kuuga…"

Riku grabbed the artefact from his mother's arms much to her shock. "Riku stop! That's much too dangerous!" She yelled but her son couldn't hear her all he could hear was the beating.

Riku opened the box and saw a stone belt with several cravings all over it and large grey crystal in the front.

Riku put the belt around his waist making it begin to heat up causing a large amount of pain to go through out his body making him fall down on one knee.

"Riku!" Saria called out but Riku didn't hear him, he got back up and struck a pose placing one hand on top of the crystal and the other pulled out in front of him.

A noise began charging up in the belt as he began moving his hand to the side of the belt and with power going through his body Riku said one thing "…HENSHIN!".

There was bright flash of light blinding all of the monster and as Saria saw her son transforming she could only say one thing. "…Kuuga".

**Hateno woods**

**Third Person P.O.V**.

"Takes this!" A woman yelled before kicking a blue Bokoblin into a tree before taking out a knife and stabbing the monster in the stomach until it disappeared.

This woman had long silver hair tied in a long pony tail and she was wearing a blue jacket with a white shirt, blue trousers and karate shoes along with some armoured gloves and on the back of her jacket was an eye with a single tear coming out and the same on her hand.

This was Cesca, a Sheikah from Kakariko Village. She is the granddaughter of Impa and the older sister to Paya and the protector of Hateno Village.

Cesca sighed before turning around to see dead boar, foxes and birds in the ground. "I told him, you shouldn't try and steal my prey." She said, picking up the animals before turning back to town.

Before she could get their however a bright light suddenly shined behind her making Cesca quickly turn around.

"What's that?" She thought, before hiding her food and making her way quickly to the light.

'Whatever that thing is it could be dangerous.' She thought, while jumping from tree to tree until she made it to a cliff.

Cesca looked around a bit until she noticed something in a clearing in the woods. 'There.' She thought, before jumping off the cliff towards the clearing.

"What the?" She said, surprised at the sight she was witnessing.

It was a large amount of dead monster body's surrounding a young boy at 4 years old and a woman holding the boy who was clearly injured.

"Are you okay?" She asked the woman running up to her.

"Who are you?" The woman asked while moving the boy closer to her.

"I'm Cesca the guardian of Hateno Village, are you okay?" She asked but the girl shook her head.

"No, I'm not." she said before looking at Cesca with a serious look. "Please…take care of my son… he…is our…last hope" she said before falling down.

"Ma'am!" Cesca yelled before checking the woman's plus. "She's dead…" She said with a frown before checking the woman's son. "Good at least he's alive…but…" She said looking at boy's body.

He had scars and wounds all over his body and his clothes was covered in mud and dirt but what was most noticeable was the large burn mark around his waist it was almost like something burned his waist.

The boy slowly opened his eyes before looking around. "Who are you...?" He asked making Cesca smile.

"I'm Cesca and were near Hateno village." She said as the boy looked at her.

"Can I ask you one more thing?" He asked tired barely able to stay awake and the Sheikah nodded.

"Sure, ask whatever you want." She said with a gentle smile.

"…Who am I?" He said before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

"He doesn't remember." Cesca said with widen eyes before sighing and picking the boy up. "I should have Purah check on him." She said before running back to town.

* * *

**Dreamscape**

**'Riku' P.O.V.**

"Where…am…I?" I asked myself as I walked through a void in complete and total darkness. "Everything is Blank, I can't even remember my own name." I said holding my head trying to remember.

I continued walking until suddenly the void changed into a snowy mountainous area "Where am I now…?" I asked myself while looking around until I heard a sound of people behind me fighting.

I saw two people that were looked like opposites of each other. The first one was mostly white with deep black eyes golden armor all over his body like his shoulders, legs and arms and he had a golden tunic.

The other person was mostly black with golden high lights all over his body, his face looked like the red warrior but with a golden crown and shinning red eyes.

The two pulled their fists back before punching each other and when their fists connected there was bright flash once again.

Now the void was completely on fire, I looked around in complete shock when I noticed someone else in the void.

I wasn't sure who it was because his silhouette was behind the flames he could've been either of the two who were fighting.

The figure reached their hand up and pointed at me and then felt my body start heating up. "What the?!" I yelled looking down to the see the flames rising around my body until I was completely engulfed. "AAHHH!"

**Hateno Ancient Tech Lab**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

"AAAAHHHH!" He screamed getting up before looking around he was in a small room with a closet, table and several pictures.

"Where am I, last thing I remember was…" He said thinking back but nothing. "I can barely remember anything not even my own name…" He frowned before looking at his body to see bandages and tape all over.

The door for the room opened up and the boy looked over to see Cesca coming in. "You're…Cesca right?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, how are you feeling?" She asked, looking at the boy's injured body.

"It still hurts around my arms and legs but otherwise I'm alright, how long was I asleep?" The boy asked.

"You've been asleep for the last five days, we've been quite worried about you for a while." She said before placing her hand on the boys head. "You must be so confused, not having your memories and all." She said and the boy nodded.

"Can you tell me anything, anything at all?" She asked making the boy close his eyes trying to remember.

"I remember running through a forest… monster surrounding us… than I put on a stone belt and then there was a flash, and the last thing I remember was the words 'Henshin…'." I explained as she nodded.

"Alright…I'm going to go out for a bit, I'll come back soon so stay safe." She said and the boy nodded giving her a big grin before giving her a thumbs up.

"No problem."

Cesca left the room to the outside before walking down the straits into the laboratory to see Purah, a short scientist looking about 6 years old (in reality 120) she had white dress with blue shirts and brown shoes, she had white hair tied up into a bun with an accessory and she had framed glasses on her.

"Hiya Cekky how's the kid?" Purah asked while looking through a couple of medical books she had on her.

"The kid said he was feeling fine just a few pains on his limbs." She says as she sat down on a chair. "He's definitely a strange child."

"Yeah, he has such weird ears there not pointy like ours and I've never seen anyone with such black hair?" Purah said thinking back to the boy.

"When I saw his mother she begged me to keep him safe, she called him 'our last hope' what does that mean?" She asked thinking back to it.

"Did he tell you anything?" Purah asked as Cesca thought back.

"He said he remembered some made up word 'Henshin' or something" She said confusing Purah.

"That does sound familiar, let me take a look." she said before going through her books. 'I wonder how the kids doing?'

**Meanwhile with 'Riku'**

"I'm so bored!" I yelled rolling a couple of times. "All of these books are so boring, there talking about technology and alchemy and stuff!" I yelled before sighing.

"If I can only remember things I liked than this wouldn't be so bad." I said lying down on the bed trying to get some sleep when I started hear some noise from outside. "Hmm?" I thought before looking opening the window in front of the bed to see what was outside.

Suddenly a red ball of light came flying in through the window making me fall on my butt "Ow, what was that?" I said before looking around only to see the ball of light right in front of me.

"Ah!" I yelped moving back to the bed "Woah! Are you that kid Ms Cesca had with her a few days ago?" The ball asked moving close to me.

"Y-Yeah, Who are you?" I asked with a raised eye brow.

"Oh yeah, I'm Ruri the great fairy, what's your name" she asked making me look down

"…I don't remember".

"You don't remember? Wow you must've bonked your head hard." She said flying upwards. "Well I'm gonna need to call you something." She mumbled before and Idea popped in her head.

"Ooh! I know Sera could probably think of a name let's go see her." She said before pushing the door open. "Come on!" She yelled but I didn't follow her. "What's wrong?" She asked as I rubbed my head.

"I wanna come, I do but I don't want Miss Cesca to worry." I said but Ruri shrugged.

"Sera's only down the road a bit it'll be fine." she said and sighed.

"Fine." I said before following her.

**Back with Cesca**

"So did you find anything?" Cesca asked Purah who came back.

"Yeah I did, it seems like this word seems most comparable with the lost tribe of the Linto" She said confusing Cesca.

"Linto?" She asked.

"Yeah, it was one of the first recorded signs of human life, we founded them a bit to the west of Hyrule." She said showing it on the map.

"You mean that mountainous area?" She asked pointing to the west of Hyrule.

"Yeah, it was normally impossible to make it there but he and his family somehow did." She said before looking at Cesca.

"I looked around the forest but I couldn't find anyone else…" Cesca said.

"He may very well be the last Linto alive." Purah sighed before looking over at Cesca. "Could you bring him over I want to speak with him?"

"Sure thing" Cesca said before leaving the lab to see the setting the sun before walking up the stairs to the boy's room.

She was surprised to see the room empty "Where is he?!" She yelled looking around until she noticed some dust. "Fairy dust, must be Ruri again." Cesca sighed before heading out the door.

She noticed someone carrying some crops and vegetable "Excuse me." She asked scaring the man.

"Oh, Miss Cesca what do you want?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Have you seen Ruri with a boy, he has black hair, gold eyes and had some bandages around his body." She explained making the man think about it.

"Hmm, now that you mention I think I saw her going to the beach." He said making Cesca's eyes widen.

"Oh no." she said turning around.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Tonight's the blood moon!" She yelled before going down the path to save the boy.

* * *

**Beach**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

"C'mon were almost there!" Ruri yelled as the boy and the fairy ran down the hill.

"Where are we going?!" He yelled as the fairy turned around to the boy.

"We're going to the beach, Sera is down there with my little brother Rei." she said, surprising the boy.

"Really? Alright."

"Oh look! There they are!" She said flying on a head passing by some kind of deserted camp to the end of the beach with the boy following.

What they was a green fairy cheering on a girl with short brown hair, a yellow tank top and blue shorts climbing up a tree to get some coconuts at the top.

"Rei!" Ruri yelled flying to her brother.

"Ruri?!" Rei yelled flying toward his sister. "What are you doing here? I thought you were checking out that boy Ms. Cesca took with her?" He asked before noticing the boy who was looking up at the girl.

"Is that him?" Rei asked and Ruri nodded.

"Yup, Yup I brought him here cause he forgot his name." She explained making her brother nod.

"Huh? What's going on?" Sera asked looking down but she lost her grip on the tree and fell. "Ah!"

"I got you!" The boy yelled running to the girl trying to catch her but instead she fell on his back "Ow…"

"Oh sorry!" Sera said jumping off the boy.

"It's alright" he said giving a thumbs up with a grin. "Are you okay?" He asked his grin changing to a worried look.

"Oh I'm fine thanks for saving me" she said with a smile "I'm Sera, what's your name?" She asked making the boy look down.

"I…don't know"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sera asked confused.

"He says he can't remember anything, so I brought him here for help thinking of a name for him." Ruri explained and Sera nodded before beginning to think.

"Hmm, a good name…" Sera muttered trying to think of a good name.

"How about Mido?" Ruri said but the boy shook his head disappointing the fairy "Aw…"

"Maybe…. Tingle?" Rei asked but everyone including Rei felt shiver go down there back.

"That names just creepy" the boy said.

"Yeah even I agree that's a bad name." Sera said. "Oh I know, how about Yudai!" Sera said confusing the others.

"Yudai?"

"Yeah, my dad said it means a great hero"

The boy thought about it for a bit before smiling. "Yeah, Yudai I like it." He said before bringing up a thumbs up. "Thanks guys."

"No problem, Yudai." Sera said smiling as well. "So do you think you'll be here long?" she asked with a smile.

"I don't know, I'll head back to Ms Cesca and see what she thinks." He said scratching his head.

"Well I'm sure my mom and dad would let you stay, they let Rei and Ruri stay when I found them and we have plenty of room." She said with a smile.

"Yeah! Sera's parents own the Inn so they have plenty of room." Ruri said and Rei nodded.

"We can have lots of fun Mr Yudai!" Rei said.

"Thanks guys." Yudai said with a big grin before noticing something. "Hey guys, is it getting darker?"

"Yeah, it is" Sera said as everyone began looking around.

"Woah! Everyone look at that!" Ruri said pointing to the sky as everyone looked up to see the moon which was coloured the colour of blood.

"We need to go!" Sera yelled getting up.

"What's going on?" Yudai asked getting up as well.

"It's the blood moon, something that only happens once a month" She said sounding very scared.

"So? What's wrong with it?" He asked as the others looked at Yudai.

"You don't know?!" Ruri yelled and Yudai shook his head.

"This is when all of the monsters that have died are revived?" Sera explained making Yudai's eyes widen.

Suddenly everything started going red, black energy started rising until the moon rose the highest it could.

"WE NEED TO GO NOW!" Yudai yelled getting up as well as the four began running back to the village but they froze when they saw energy forming in the camp until several monsters appeared in the camp.

"Quick hide!" Yudai yelled before they all hid behind some rocks out of sight of the newly revived monsters.

"What are we going to do?" Rei asked as they looked at the monsters who were seemingly cooking some meat.

"We'll have to move why'll there distracted." Sera said and the others nodded before they all began moving.

So they slowly snuck toward the hill to make it back to the village, they had to be extra careful not to catch the monster attention or that's it for them.

They were nearly to the hill the monster not noticing them at all, they about to escape until.

Snap!

They jumped when they heard the sound of snapping twig before looking down to see that Yudai had accidentally stepped on a twig.

The monster saw them and roared, readying there weapons before running towards the kids, scaring Sera.

"Sera, hold on!" Yudai yelled before grabbing Sera's hand and running as fast as he could possible go with Ruri and Rei following behind them.

Suddenly the monster made their way in front of them. "Oh no." Yudai said before turning around to see more monsters on the other end.

"What are we gonna do?" Sera said hiding behind Yudai.

"Big sis, I'm scarred!" Rei said hiding behind Ruri.

"Don't worry I'm sure it'll be alright".

Yudai however began hearing beating sound in his head and a warm feeling that was going throughout his body starting from his waist. 'What is this feeling…it feels familiar.'

Yudai reached for his waist making some kind of energy begin to form but before it could "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Someone said as they looked up to see Cesca running towards them with a bow before shooting a freeze arrow turning the monster into ice before she shattered them by kicking the ice.

"Are you kids alright?" Cesca asked kneeling down to them and they nodded.

"Sorry, I left without your permission." Yudai said looking down.

Cesca smiled and placed her hand on the boy's head. "Don't worry about it, you're a kid of course you'd want to explore." She said before standing up and turning around to the last couple of monsters.

"You kids stay here, I'll take care of these monsters." She said looking at them, there were only a couple of red and blue Bokoblins and one Moblin.

Cesca jumped in the air and punched one of the Bokoblins in the face before kicking another one before dodging on of their slashes with their sword before she punched it in the face.

The Moblin tried to stab her with its spear but she jumped over it before punching it in the back making it fall down.

The two kids and two fairies were amazed at Cesca's fighting especially Yudai who had stars in his eyes until memory came to his head.

It was him in a temple in front of an older man with a blurred face before it flashed to him fighting a boy a bit older than him with a blurred face as well.

'What was that?' He thought. 'That's right…I was raised as a fighter.' Yudai realized with widen eyes.

But what they didn't notice was that a Lizlafos that camouflaged was sneaking up to the kids before jumping out screaming with a boomerang weapon.

"Look out!" Cesca yelled who just finished killing the monster, she tried to run to the kids to save them but was surprised what she saw.

Yudai moved out of the way of the slash before kicking the monster in the gut and tripping it up making it fall on the ground.

The monster growled getting up as Yudai got into a fighting position. "I feel like…I can't lose." He said before running to the monster.

Yudai jumped in the air and punched the monster in the face, the monster growled and tried to slash the boy but he back flipped out of the way before kicking the boomerang out of his hands.

Now that the monster no longer had a weapon Yudai got into a pose with the Arcle forming around his waist much to the shock of the others.

The Arcle was more coloured with gold tiles lining it with a strange language and the ones closest to the crystal they were red, blue, green and purple.

Flames began surrounding his foot as he began running towards the monster, Yudai jumped into the air his flaming foot stretched out before he kicked the monster away.

Yudai landed safely on his feet while the monster landed on its back, it slowly got up and growled but it didn't notice some kind of symbol appearing on the place it was kicked.

The symbol began glowing brighter and brighter until cracks began forming on the monsters body. The monster roared one last time before blowing up killing any other monster nearby.

Yudai lost his strength and fell down on his butt and the belt around his waist disappeared. "YUDAI!" He looked over to see Sera and the others running up to him.

"That was amazing, what was that?" Sera asked with a smile.

"I don't know my body just started moving on my own." He explained tired.

Cesca looked at all this and was shocked. 'Was that how he defeated all of those monsters from before?' She thought before walking up to them.

"We should go before any of the monsters come back." She said and the others nodded before standing up.

"Hey Yudai?" Sera asked with a gentle smile.

"What?" He asked with a returned smile.

"Ruri, Rei and I would've been eaten by the monsters if weren't for you being here so thanks" she said making Yudai smile before giving a thumbs up.

"No problem."

"Who's Yudai?" Cesca asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's the name we gave him since he didn't have one." Ruri explained and Cesca nodded.

"We should hurry, looks like it's about to rain." She said and the kids nodded before they all began running back to the village.

* * *

**A few days later**

**Cesca P.O.V.**

"Well this the place." I said opening door to my home as Yudai walked in and looked around. "Your room will be upstairs." I said pointing to the stairs.

"Can I really stay here?" He asked and I nodded. "Of course, you have nowhere else to go right?" I asked and he nodded. "Just think of me as a big sister alright." I said placing my hand on his head and he smiled.

"Alright".

"HEY! YUDAI!" We looked outside to see Sera, Ruri and Rei calling for him outside "Let's play!"

"Can I?" He asked looking at me.

"Of course, just come back before dark." I said ruffling his hair making smile.

"Alright" He said bringing up a thumbs up before running out side and playing with the others.

I smiled as I watch them play. 'He really is a good kid.' I thought before frowning. 'But what did his mother mean by our last hope? And what was that belt on him?' I thought before sighing. 'Guess I'll have to figure it out eventually.' I thought closing my eyes with a smile.

* * *

**And done so what did you guys of the first chapter of my new story The Legend of Kuuga, I liked it a lot I love Breath of the Wild and I thought Kuuga would work really well with it.**

**Sorry that Yudai never transformed into Kuuga this chapter but he will be transforming next chapter so just you guys wait.**

**But that's all I have to say right now so.**

**S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.C.H.A.P.T.E.R.**


	2. Awaken

**Hey guys and gals and it's time for the second chapter of the legend of kuuga and in this chapter we'll be having Yudai's first transformation into Kuuga.**

**Also I have a question for you guys, should I make original forms for this story and would have any suggestions.**

**But without further ado let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's**

**Opening: Take me higher from ultraman tiga**

* * *

**Dreamscape **

**Yudai P.O.V.**

"Where am I?" I asked myself as I looked around, I was in this cave lined with luminary stone lighting the room.

The were stone statues of different kind of monsters I've never seen before frozen in place, almost as if they could originally move.

They looked like a mix of humans and animals but I noticed that each one had a strange belt on them.

"What are these things?" I asked before I started feeling something, I looked over and felt something deeper in the cave.

Almost as if I was compelled to do so, I walked deeper in the cave and as I went deeper and deeper the more dark it got until it was pitch black.

"Seriously, where the heck am I" I said rubbing my head while looking around "This has to be a dream, I've definitely never seen anything like that" I said but I stopped moving when I heard something.

**RRROOOOAAAARRRRR!**

I turned around to the origin of the sound, It was a blue energy dragon quickly flying towards me "IS THAT A DRAGON?!" I yelled in shock.

The dragon opened its mouth while moving straight at me "It's going to eat me" I yelled trying to run away but it was too late as I was consumed by the dragon.

I closed my eyes bracing for Impact but the dragon instead entered my body "What the…" I said surprised.

**NNNEIGH!**

I looked up to see a pegasus made out of green energy flying above me before darting down towards me entering my body the same as the dragon.

"What the heck is going on" I said feeling around my body at the places the Dragon and the Pegasus entered my body.

**Rrrumble.**

I looked behind me to see a ginormous purple titan behind me lifting its arms before moving them towards me.

"Oh crap?!" I yelled as it began crushing me with it's hand, "Come on me, wake up! Wake up!" I yelled trying to keep the hand separate.

I closed my eyes as it inevitably crushed me with its hands but when I opened them I was back in the cave with a large tomb in front of me.

The tomb had several cravings all over it with one large one on the front.

I felt compelled to open the tomb so I slowly walked over to it and placed my hand on it but there was a bright flash as I began to see a vision.

The vision was of the red warrior fighting off monster but the vision kept in flashing showing the red warrior in different forms, there was a blue one with a staff, a green one with some sort of crossbow weapon and a purple one with a large sword.

As I was seeing these visions the tomb began opening itself and I finally noticed it, I took a look inside there was a bright light that began to consume me more and more "Aaaahhhh!".

* * *

**Cesca's house**

**Yudai P.O.V.**

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around, I was in my room which consisted of a bedroom, a mirror, some windows and a closet with my clothes and books inside.

"That dream again" I sighed getting off my bed and stretching, it's bin about ten years since Big sis took me in and I had grown up a lot more.

I was now 5 foot 9 inches, my messy black hair was mostly the same as it was when I was a kid for some reason it quickly grew back when ever I cut it.

I began getting changed as I put on a black tank top underneath a grey jacket, I put on my black trousers and hiking boots.

I yawned before walking down the stairs to see Big Sis setting out breakfast "Morning" she said and I nodded "Morning" I yawned before sitting down at the table.

"I had that dream again" I said eating my breakfast which was scrambled eggs, bread and some meat.

"Really anything different happen this time?" She asked while eating her own breakfast.

"Nope nothing, except at the end I was in this weird cave with a tomb in it" I explained and she nodded.

"Welp anyway, we should get to practice" she said finishing up her meal and putting her and my plates in to the water for cleaning.

"Oh great another of your daily brutal training" I said, rolling my eyes as I stood up "What are you talking about? My training isn't that brutal" she said as she cleaned the dishes.

"You dropped me off on a island when I was eight and made me have to survive by myself for a week" I deadpanned making her smirk "Hey I had to toughen you up somehow besides I had people watching you".

I just sweat-dropped at her reply "Yeah as a masked man trying to beat the crap out of me ever chance he got" I yelled making her smile "I don't know what your complaining about, I had to go through that even longer when I was your age".

I was about to yell back at her but she grabbed the back of my shirt and began dragging me "Anyway, on to the training" she said making me sigh.

When we left the house, she brought me to the hill with the heart shaped lake out side of town.

We both stood on opposite sides of the lake before we ran towards each other ready for a fight.

Cesca made the first move jumping into the air and punching me out blocked I moved my hands up blocking it.

I ducked down and kicked Cesca's legs trying to trip but she jumped over my leg and punched me back.

I than kicked the water towards her blinding her, I than ran towards her and tried to punch her in the face but she ducked down and grabbed my waist before throwing me away.

I landed in the lake, I got back up and shook my head before getting back up.

I ran towards her and jumped into the air before trying kick her but she caught my foot and than punched me in the face but I caught her Fist and pushed her back with my other hand.

"Well you've definitely gotten better" she said and I nodded "Well yeah, I've been training with you for as long as I can remember"

I than moved my position moving my foot in front of me "But now it's time to end this" I said before running towards her.

I jumped into air extending my leg as I did but Cesca moved to the left as I landed on the ground and than she kicked me down.

I tried to get back up but she put her foot in my chest keeping me down "I think your done here" she said and I sighed.

"Fine" I said and she smirked getting her foot off me "So did you feel anything this time?" She asked talking about the belt I summoned when I was kid "No, still hasen't been able to bring it out" I sighed before getting back up.

"Well anyway I think that's enough training for today" she said and I nodded "Yeah, Guess I'll go and hang out with Sera and the others".

"Oh you mean your girlfriend" she smirked making me blush "Shut up!" I yelled before running down the mountain back to the village.

* * *

**Hateno Village Inn**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Hey Sera, are we gonna go and meet Yudai today?" Rei asked as the two fairies flew around the girl who was fixing her bed hair.

Sera had also grown up a bit, she had long blonde hair and a long sleeved blue shirt with a belt wrapped around it, she also had black tights and brown hiking shoes.

"Well yeah, we do it every day" Sera said as Ruri smirked "So you gonna confess to him soon?" She said making Sera blush "W-What, S-Shut up" She said moving the fairy away.

Meanwhile a shadowy figure was climbing up into the room in a monster mask before slowly and quietly opening the window.

The figure landed on the ground and slowly sneaked up behind Sera and was about to scare her but "Do you really expect to work again?" She said as the figure pouted "Your no fun" the figure said as he took off his mask.

It was Yudai under neath the mask as Sera sighed "Seriously why do you keep doing that? You've been doing that since you we were kids" she said to the still pouting Yudai.

"Hey Yudai!" Ruri said landing on the boys messy hair "Hey Ruri can you stop that's annoying" he said but Ruri shook her head "No way, your hairs like a pillow".

"So let me guess, you got your ass kicked by Ms Cesca again?" Sera teased annoying Yudai "Shut up, I was close" he said as Sera smirked "Sure you were".

"So anyway, you wanna do anything?" Yudai asked as he sat down next to Sera "Well I was thinking that we could explore some where near town" she said while taking out a map of Hyrule.

"Well we already explored everywhere at the beach" she said and Yudai nodded "Yeah like those weird Mirror pieces we found" he said and Sera smiled "Yeah those were so weird, I still think I heard something from that".

"Oh remember when we found that hot spring in the snowy mountains" Ruri said and we nodded "Yeah, that was such a help, I hate cold weather" Rei said shivering when he thought back.

"Oh hey how about this place" Ruri said pointing to the Guardian grave near the dueling peaks "We've never been to that place before" she said with a smile.

"It seems a bit far away" Yudai said but Sera shook her head "Yeah But we might be able to get their if we use some horses"

"I could ask Big Sis if we could use our horses" Yudai said and Sera clapped "Good Idea, let's go!" She said standing up before all four of them went down to Yudai's house to go to the Guardian graveyard.

* * *

**Gurongi Tomb**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

There was some old ruins with different stones statues of monsters littering the statues almost as if it was attacking the place.

"It's been awhile since I was here" A cloaked figure said as he walked through the ruins expecting the stone statues "I remember I used to train with my brother when I was a kid".

The figure looked over to one of the statues and saw a spider looking monster "This'll do" he said before lifting his arm.

Purples flames surrounded his arm as he placed his hand on the monster body making energy go through out it's body before the statues began cracking until it broke apart freeing the monster.

The monster roared before turning to the cloaked figure "Linto" The monster growled before running towards him.

The cloaked figure moved out fo the way of the monsters attack, he channeled energy into his hand "I bet you'll be more obedient like this" he said before plunging his hand back into the monsters body "GAAAHH!".

Energy went through the entirety of the Gurongi's body making it's turn purple and black, it's hair turned white and it's eyes turned red.

The figure took out it's hand out of the monster body before removing his hood to reveal a young man that looks like a older Yudai at least 20 years old, He had clean black hair with black energy lines going around his body and deep purple eyes.

"You'll be following me for now on" he said and the gurongi nodded "Yes Master" The gurongi said mumbled standing up straight.

"Now go to the Guardian graveyard Ive given you new abilities so you can teleport to me the destroyed guardians… and if you find a good enough user than teleport them to me as well" he said and Gurongi nodded before swinging away.

"Looks like we'll meet reunited once again" he said before putting up his hood and walking away.

* * *

**Guardian graveyard **

**Third person P.O.V.**

"So this is the place?" Yudai said as the four friends rode Yudai's horse through the plains filled with deceased robots all around the place.

"Wow, this place is even creepier that I thought" Sera said looking a bit scared while holding on to Yudai a bit more making him blush.

"Wow this place is so cool!" Ruri said flying around the place excitedly while Rei followed her "Wait, Big Sis" He said sounding scarred.

"Don't worry Rei, These things have been inactive for hundreds of years now" Yudai said making Sera raised a eyebrow "How do you know that? We've never been here before" Sera said confused.

"…I don't know but it feels like I've been here before, Deja-vu I guess" he shrugged as they kept on riding there horse.

"Look there's a stable over there, let's go and out horses in there" Sera suggested and the others nodded as they rode to the stables.

"Ah hello there" A older man said Yudai and Sera got off their horse "I'm guessing you'll want us to take of your horse" he asked and they nodded.

"So what's a cute couple like you two coming to a place like this" he says making the two blush brightly.

"N-No were just childhood friends" Sera stuttered with Yudai nodding "Yeah, were just here checking out the Guardian graveyard" he said and the old man nodded.

"Oh ho so you want to learn about the Guardian Graveyard Huh? I might be able to tell you some stuff about it" he said surprising the two "Really! Please do!" They said at the same time.

"Well you see 100 years ago on the day of the Calamity, a powerful knight protected the Princess with a legendary blade but he was already wounded heavily with all of his other friends dying and with his last breath he would fight to protect his princess defeating all of the guardians you see here" he said as they looked over at the large amounts of dead guardians.

"Unfortunately he succumbed to his wounds and it was said that his body was put inti a tomb to heal himself, Unfortunately he still hasn't awaken" he said as the four looked at them and with stars in there eyes.

"Wow that was amazing" Sera said and Yudai nodded "Yeah, that was pretty cool, is it true?"mHe asked and the man shrugged.

"I don't know, it was just a tale my father used to tell me and I thought it'd be good for tourism" he said making the four frown "Aw man, that would've been cool "Ruri said and Rei agreed "Yeah Sis".

"Anyway, I suggest you leave before night so all of the monsters won't try and attack you" he said and they nodded before walking towards the guardians.

"Wow there are so cool" Sera said running to one of the guardians along with Ruri "They look like they'll start moving around" she said scaring Rei a bit.

"R-Really" he asked but Yudai shook his head "Nah, if it's been like this for years than I doubt they'll start moving again" he said and Rei nodded "Thanks that helps".

"MMMF!" Suddenly we heard Ruri scream as we all looked over to see her being grabbed by Bokoblin who began running back to it's camp.

"Ruri!" Yudai yelled before running as fast he could to the camp with the other two following.

They saw the camp and it was fairly small only having four red bokoblins "You two stay here, I'll go save Ruri" Yudai said and the other two nodded.

Yudai ran towards the small camp and jumped in the air punching one of the Bokoblins in the face, the Bokoblins were surprised at this before they scrambled to get there weapons.

Yudai quickly ran towards Ruri and freed her "Ruri, you okay" he asked as she landed on his head "Yeah, thanks Yudai" she said before tightening her grip.

Suddenly a monster tried hitting Yudai with a club but he moved out of the way before kicking the monster in the face making it drop it's weapon.

Yudai than piece dup the club and threw at the Bokoblin before punching another in the face but another tried to hit him with a large club but Yudai jumped very ti before kicking the monster in the face.

When he landed he punched the Bokoblin in the gut making it dissolve into mist and when it did Yudai turned and kicked another on in the chest and when it landed it dissolved into mist as well.

The last two Bokoblins picked up there weapons before rushing towards Yudai who crouched down and kicked the Bokoblins legs making them fall.

He than jumped up into the air and kicking one of the bokoblins before taking one of the weapons stabbing the other one killing them.

"And done" Yudai said wiping the sweat of his fore head "You okay Ruri?" He asked and the fairy nodded "Yeah thanks buddy" she said with a smile "Let's head back to the others" he saidstanding up and walking back to Sera and Rei.

They looked around for a bit but couldn't find them as if they suddenly disappeared "Weird, where are they?" Ruri said they heard screaming.

The pair looked over to see Sera and Rei running from the Spider Gurongi "What is that thing!" Ruri said and Yudai shook his head "I don't know but we need to save them!" He yelled before running towards them.

Yudai jumped in the air and punched the monster in the face pushing it back but not hurting it.

"Sera, are you okay?" He asked and Sera shook her head "No we saw that monster shooting the dead guardians teleporting them away, it noticed and than started chasing us".

Yudai looked over to the monster who was walking towards them 'It looks like the monsters from my dreams' he thought before turning back to the others "Guys… go hide now!" He yelled before running towards the monster tackling with Sera and Rei hiding behind a guardian and Ruri sticking with Yudai.

"Ruri, hide!" He yelled but Ruri shook her head "No I'm sticking with you no matter what!" She yelled.

The monster grabbed Yudai by the shirt and threw him into a small lake before picking him up and punching him next to the Guardian and when he was done he lifted him by the throat and threw him away.

"Damn it!" Yudai said while withering in pain "At this rate…I'll die!" He said before heard beating and a warm felling on his waist.

"The belt…" Ruri said surprised "…It's back" Yudai finished before getting up and running towards the monster and punching it back making a armor appear over his arm.

The armor was mostly black with a white armored glove over his hand and a white shoulder pad.

"Yudai, your hand it changed" Ruri said shocked "But how…" he said before getting up and punching and kicking the monster several times making more and more armor appear until it covered his hole body.

**(Play Kuuga theme)**

The armor was mostly black with white armoring on his chest, shoulders, gloves, knees and feet and a mask or helmet covered his face which had small horns and orange eyes with a silver mouthpiece.

"Kuuga…" The monster growled as everyone watching was shocked at Yudai's sudden transformation.

Yudai looked at this body shocked "What is this…" he said before looking up at the monster "Kuuga? Where have I heard that before".

The monster roared before running towards Yudai who moved out of the way before punching the monster back but it didn't do much.

Yudai ran towards the monster and punched it in the face before kicking it in the chest "Alright, Yudai!" Ruri cheered as he got into a fighting position.

The monster shot a web at Yudai wrapping him up before gripping the web and throwing him into a Dead Guardian.

The monster began running towards Yudai who turned around and grabbed the Guardian before throwing it at the monster.

The monster shot a energy blast at the Guardian teleporting it away, but as he did Yudai ran towards him and punched him back and than grabbed his arms before head butting him in the head drawing some blood.

The monster growled before a Idea came to the monster mind "You'll do" he said before shooting a energy blast another blast at Kuuga.

"Oh crap!" Yudai yelled before covering his arms bracing for impact but it didn't come "What?"

He looked up to see Sera and Rei in front of them with there arms outstretched as the blast came and hit them "AAAAHHH!" They screamed turning into energy before teleporting away.

"SERA! REI!" Ruri yelled tears in her eyes as Yudai fell to his knees Sera…Rei….Sera…." Yudai felt a burning feeling going thought his body as he stood up flames beginning to come from his fists "AAAAARRRGGGHHH!" He yelled before running towards the monster.

Yudai punched the monster in the air before grabbing it's body and slamming it to the ground.

The monster got back up and ran towards Yudai as he jumped into the air and did a kick pushing the monster back.

The monster landed next to a flying guardian and a Idea came to it8s head as if place a palm on it sending energy into the robot reactivating it.

**(End song)**

The Guardian began to fly and the Gurongi go on to the top of it "Oh no you don't!" Yudai yelled running as fast he can before jumping over the guardians gun as it flew away with Ruri following.

"Yudai, I know your angry but isn't this dangerous" she said but Yudai shook his head "I know but where ever this thing is going is probably where Sera and Rei were taken" he yelled but lookin up to see the Gurongi.

"GET OUT!" The Gurongi yelled and began trying to kick him off "Gah!" Yudai said trying to hold on to the Guardian as long as possible.

Eventually the Gurongi had kicked Yudai off the Guardian as he fell down to the Plateau below them and soon he fell into the freezing water.

"Yudai!" Ruri yelled flying down to the lake to see Yudai back to his normal clothes unconscious in the freezing water slowly flowing towards the waterfall.

"C'mon Yudai wake up" Ruri said trying to pull him out but she was too small to carry him.

"What's going on?" Ruri heard as she looked up to see a oldman with a king white beard wearing a black and purple coat and holding a cane.

"Please help, my friend he's hurt" she said tears in her eyes as the old man walked up to the river and grabbed him by his shirt before pulling him out.

"He needs to get somewhere warm quick" he said before carrying him to a shelter with Ruri following them.

* * *

**Gurongi Tomb**

**Sera P.O.V.**

I slowly opened my eyes to see Rei over me looking at me worried "Sera! Are you okay?" He asked as I got up "Ugh, what happened".

"The monster brought us here and suddenly we woke up here" Rei said as I looked around, we were in some kind of cage or a dungeon.

Suddenly a man that looked kind of like a older Yudai walked in and stood in front of us "Good your awake" he said as I stood back.

"Who are you?" I asked as he smiled "call me Daguva, I apologize for accidentally bringing you here my servant was simple collecting the guardians bodies".

"And tried to kidnap our friend!" I yelled as he sighed "Yes and that's why I wanted to talk to you about, the monster said he used a power he knew fairly well and I was wondering if you know how he got it".

"I don't know when I met him when we were kids he had amnesia, I had to give him his name my self" I explained and he nodded before standing up.

He walked up to me and placed his palm over my head "This will only give you a small headache".

Suddenly I saw flashes of my memories go through my eyes and soon he removed his hand as I fell down.

"Sera!" Rei yelled as he flew near me "Are you okay?" He asked and I nodded moving up "I'm fine just a headache" I said moving up "What did you do to her" Rei asked.

"I simply looked through her memories" he said before looking at his palm "I think I'll visit this friend of yours" he said moving to the door.

"Wait! What will you do to him" I asked as he turned around "I'm just visiting my little brother" he said before closing the door.

* * *

**And done, this took longer than I expected so what did you guys think of this new chapter I thought it was pretty fun.**

**Anyway I don't have much to say so let's get to the reviews.**

**Wargreymonz: Thanks, I was originally going to go with Agito but I decided to do Kuuga**

**DCDGojira: For Team LPN vs Team PAT the OC's will be from earth and they will be together until the Initiation where Team LPN decides to leave for there own reasons.**

**Emerald Dragon Emperor: Thanks**

**So anyway don't have much to say so vote for my new poll for my September story and**

**S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.C.H.A.P.T.E.R.**


	3. Rise

**Hey guys and gals, welcome to the newest chapter of the legend of kuuga and this chapter we'll be having a lot of things. Like some new antagonist, mighty form and the return of a Oc rider that you guys have been wanting to see.**

**Also if you guys were wonder yes Link will be in this chapter but not in the way you would expect so just read on ahead.**

**But anyway without further ado let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's **

**Opening: Take me higher from ultraman tiga**

* * *

**Great Plateau**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

"Ugh, my head" Yudai mumbled as He slowly got up, he was in this old small house completely made out of wood.

"What happened? Last thing I remember me and Sera were at the Guardian graveyard…" Yudai muttered before his eyes widened remembering everything that happened.

"Oh no! Sera and Rei got teleported to somewhere by that monster" he said standing up moving the blanket that was on him.

"What the" he muttered when he saw the belt around his waist "This belt… I transformed with it didn't I" He said before a name came to mind "Kuuga…".

Yudai slowly got back up and left the small house, grabbing a apple on the table to eat, he was surprised to see he was in a large Plateau.

He could see a large mountain right next to the house and on the other side was a large drop which would kill him if he climbed down "Heh, wow" he said before walking off.

As he continued walking he could see some camps filled with Bokoblins burning food on a fire and large destroyed building including a large temple looking place.

"Wow, what happened to this place?" Yudai said looking around the destroyed Plateau until he caught the sent of something.

"Is someone cooking her?" He asked himself following the sent until he made it to a pathway, walking up it he was surprised to Ruri next to oldman who was cooking some food.

"RURI!" He yelled running up the hill catching the fairy's attention "Huh? YUDAI!" Ruri yelled tears in her eyes as she rocketed towards her friend before tackling the teen to the ground.

"Yudai, I was so worried I thought you wouldn't wake, S-Sera and R-Rei t-they got" She said crying into his chest as Yudai just rubbed the fairy "It's alright, we'll get them back I promise".

The fairy looked up and sniffed "Really?" She asked and he nodded with a big grin "Yeah, of course" he said giving the fairy a thumbs up.

"So you're the friend Ruri told me about" they heard a old voice say making Yudai jump "Huh?" He asked turning around to see the old man.

"Oh yeah! Yudai this guy saved you from freezing in the lake" Ruri said flying up to him as Yudai got up "Oh well, I'm Yudai it's nice to meet you" he said bowing to the old man "What's your name?"

The oldman smiled at the boys politeness 'He's certainly different from the here' he thought "I am just an old wanderer, no need to know my name" he said confusing the two.

"Well um do you know a way out of here? We need to save our friends" Yudai said making the old man frown "What happened?".

"You see this spider looking monster was using some kind of magic to teleport dead guardians some where and our friends was caught in the beams" Yudai explained.

The old man looked at Yudai before noticing the belt around his waist "…that belt" he asked as the two looked down.

"Oh wow, the belt actually stayed with you" Ruri said surprised "What is that belt? I've never seen anything like it" the old man asked interested.

"Well I've had it since I was kid, you see I lost my memory when I was younger with my big sister finding me unconscious, ever since this belt has been appearing at random usually whenever I'm in trouble and I usually black out shortly after" he explained and the old man nodded.

"Yeah but last time that crazy thing happened! You transformed!" Ruri said catching the old man's attention "Transformed?".

"Yeah, when I fought the monster the belt started shining until transformed into some kind of Armored warrior" Yudai said remembering what it felt like "And ever since I was a kid I've been having dreams about it".

'I've never heard anything about this but I can sense a incredible power sleeping within that belt even stronger than the sword of evils bane' the old man through before frowning 'But I'm unsure if that power is good or evil'.

"So what is this place?" Yudai asked looking around the destroyed Plateau "It look's like there was once civilization here, was there a battle?" Yudai asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This was the birthplace of the land of hyrule, the first town ever built, back than it was quite small but eventually they were able to grow into the kingdom you once knew" he said turning to the large temple "That temple over there was one of the first proof of the remnants of hyrule".

"So this is the birth place of hyrule" Yudai muttered and the old man nodded "Yes and this is the place where the hero rests" he said pointing to a cave at the top of the hill.

"Hero? You mean that guy who got injured heavily 100 years ago and was put into a deep sleep till he was ready to fight the calamity?" Yudai asked and the old man nodded "Indeed".

"Ha! Like hell it is, that's just some story parents tell their kids to help them go to sleep" Yudai deadpanned making the old man sigh "Believe what you want to believe but it is true".

"Anyway, do you know way out of here? We need to save our friends" Yudai asked making the man frown "From what you've told me I do not believe you're ready to face this threat".

"What! Why" Yudai yelled angrily "You clearly don't have any control of the belts power and you're not even close to strong enough to survive that monster".

"LIKE I CARE!" He yelled angrily "IT'S BECAUSE OF ME THAT SERA WAS KIDNAPPED, SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND AND I WONT LET HER BE KILLED!" Yudai yelled at the man.

"Look I see why your worried but you know you can't go out there completely unprepared or nor ready" he said but Yudai didn't care.

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I LISTEN TO SOME OLD MAN I JUST MET! I CAN CONTROL THIS POWER AND I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU!" He yelled before walking off.

"Listen, If you complete one test for me than I'll give you the means to leave this Plateau" he said and Yudai thought about it before nodding "Alright than" he said before they began walking off for the test.

* * *

**Gurongi Tomb**

**Daguva P.O.V.**

"So that's where you are Riku" I said while looking into a globe, I had finally found my long lost brothers location.

"Master, we got what you asked for" I turned around to see the spider and the bat gurongi holding onto a vile with blood straight from Calamity Ganon himself "Excellent, it's a good thing Yudai's so close to the hero, now I can complete two birds with one stone" I smirked.

It had been a few days since I took over this place and I had revived and corrupted several of the Gurongi here.

Sera, Riku's friend is still alive, I decided to keep her alive to use her as a bargaining tool Incase Riku some how found his way here.

I looked and smirked looking at the vile as I saw it form into a face thar's yelling "It seems like this part has some grown into it's own being, good easier for me to command him" I said before gripping the vile.

"You two, we will part in the evening get ready for it" I said and they nodded walking off "I don't wish to fight my brother but it has to happen, it's not only destiny but my lords wish" sighed before closing the door.

I looked at the vile and smirked "Let's see how this legend goes when the hero is on our side" I said before walking of with a smirk on my face.

* * *

**Woods**

**Yudai P.O.V.**

"Why are we at a clearing in the woods?" Ruri asked as we looked around "Is this where the test is going to be?" I asked the old man.

"No, this is just a pre test to see how strong you are" The old man said and I nodded "Alright than, than just watch my Henshin" I said placing my left hand atop of the jewel of the belt as it began shinning.

I lifted my right hand in front of me as the belt started making noise before I slowly moved it left as the left hand moved to the side of the belt "Henshin!" I yelled before putting my right hand over my left hand and than changing to a standing pose as the armor wrapped around my body until I was back in the white armor.

"Wow! Yudai you know how to use it?" Ruri asked flying around my armored body "Yeah, it just kinda came to me".

"So this is that power you have" The old man said looking at my armor "It seems weaker than I expected but it's clear that this is not even close to it's true powers"

"Alright Ruri, let's complete this test and go save Sera and Rei" I yelled and Ruri nodded "Yeah! I'll help you out the best I can" she yelled as we ran down the clearing.

"Okay so what's the test" I asked looking around "Yeah there aren't even any monsters here" Ruri said before we started to feel shaking.

Suddenly several large boulder started moving around and combining into a large stone monster "Woah! It's a stone talus" Ruri said surprised.

"What's a stone talus?!" Yudai yelled running away from the large stone monster "It's a monster completely made of stone, I read about them in Cesca's books apparently their brought together by a shiny stone connecting it together" Ruri explained as I soon noticed the very stone on it's back "Okay I see it".

I began running towards the Stone Talus and I jumped into the air but knocked me away with a heavy punch into a nearby tree.

"Yudai! You okay?" Ruri asked flying up to me "Yeah, the armor protected me so it didn't hurt that much" I said before running back.

The monster tried crushing me but I slid under it's legs before standing up and jumping on it's back while climbing up it.

"Alright made it" I pumped before moving to the large black stone and began punching and kicking it, it seemed to do some damage but not much.

The monster clearly didn't like this and began shaking throwing me off of it's body as I slowly got back up "Damn, this guys pretty tough" I said standing up.

The stone talus was about to punch me again but I suddenly felt my foot getting warm and I kicked the arm back.

A symbol started appearing on the Talus's arm getting brighter and brighter before it exploded knocking the Stone Talus off balance.

"YUDAI! NOW!" Ruri yelled and I nodded getting into a stance as energy started charging up into my foot.

Flames started surrounding the foot as I began running towards the monster before I jumped into the air and aimed a kick towards the monster but it grabbed me with it's other arm and threw me up in the air.

I was about to fall back down but than I saw the old man on some kind of glider flying towards me "Grab on" he said as grabbed his legs.

"This getting too out of hand, you're clearly to inexperienced to fight this thing" he said as I looked down to see it returning to the earth.

"B-But…I have to save them" I said looking down "Listen, I'm certain the hero will save them when he awakes" he said which got me angry.

I turned my head and glared at him "AND HOW LONG WILL THAT TAKE! IT'S BEEN A HUNDERED YEARS SINCE HE WAS OUT TO SLEEP" I yelled shocking him.

"This is why I don't like destinies or prophecies! Their too unreliable and almost never happens! If no one's going to save everyone than why can't I!" I yelled as we landed on the ground and I returned to normal.

"That's enough!" He yelled making me step back "Tomorrow I'll send your back to you village, you just have to wait for the hero to awaken".

I gripped my fist and ran towards him jumping in the air, I was about to punch him but he grabbed my hand tossed me to the ground.

"This is why you can't do the job of the hero, you let your emotions get the better of you not only that but we don't know if you're power is good or evil" he said before walking off as I moved my head back and sighed angrily.

* * *

**Later that night **

**Yudai P.O.V.**

Later on in the night I had moved it the edge of the Plateau looking at the large field outside of it, I soon looked up at the large moon 'I wonder if she can see it as well'.

"Hey Yudai you okay?" Ruri asked flying up to me but I shook my head "No" I said shaking my head as Ruri landed on my head.

"Well What's wrong?" She asked as I sighed "It's just that we used to watch the stars with Sera and Rei" I said and she nodded.

"I just miss them, I'm worried about them so much" I said looking down "But I guess your not the kind of person to worry a-" "OF COURSE I AM!".

I jumped looking at Ruri who had tears welling up in her eyes "He's my little brother a-and I-I couldn't protect him" she cried out.

I was honestly surprised at Ruri's change of character before frowning "I-I couldn't do anything at all! I-I just flew there not doing anything a-" She was cut off by me embracing her "It's alright, we're gonna save them"

After a bit more comforting Ruri had fallen asleep as I sighed "But can I really save them when I don't even know if I can control this power" I said looking at the belt.

"That's for you to decide" I jumped when I heard a voice I didn't know behind me so I turned around and saw someone walking up to me.

He was a bit taller than me about 6'4 and had short but curly brown hair, he had some kind of dark glasses covering his eyes as well. He was wearing some kind of uniform the jacket part was half grey and the other half blue with the blue going down the grey sides arm and the same for his trousers as well and he had some kind of X shaped badge with the letters DPD on it **(Think the SPD uniform).**

"Who are you!" I asked standing up but he raised his hands "Geez man relax, I'm just here to talk" I said, I was hesitant at first but he didn't seem hostile so I trusted him and so down with him sitting next to me.

"So what's the problem" he asked with raised eyebrow "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you" I said but he just smirked "Try me".

"Fine…it's just my friends have been kidnapped and I want to save them with this power I have but some one showed me that I really don't know what this power is or if I can control it and not hurt people with it".

"Wow, that really is something" he said before turning to me "Well Honestly I don't really have the answer to that" he said making me frown "Wow, thanks for the help".

"Listen the only actual person that can decide what that power is used for is you" he said confusing me "What do you mean?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright, Listen I once knew someone who had a similar situation as you, he was kidnapped and turned into something he wasn't" he said as I got interested in his story.

"He was forced to do horrible things without his consent but than he was saved when he was chosen by a similar power that you have" he said pointing to my belt.

"He didn't know why he was chosen and he didn't believe that he was truly worthy of the power" he said as I looked down.

"But when people were getting hurt and he saw the outcome of people's hurt he decided to use the power he had to protect everyone smiles so he would never have to see them crying anymore" he explained as I looked down.

"He decided to become some one that can protect people… he decided to become a Kamen Rider" he said confusing me.

"Kamen Rider? What's that" I asked with a raised eyebrow "Their heroes that protect people and fight humanity's enemies with the same power as the enemy" I said smiling at the idea of Kamen Riders.

"So he decided to become a Kamen Rider by protecting everyone's smile's, so the question is what do you want to use that power for?" He said as I looked at him before looking down.

I thought back to everything that happened as I looked down to Ruri, Sera and Rei's face when they were taken away, Ruri crying for her little brother.

I thought about what Big Sis and Sera's family must be thinking about and how worried they are right now about all of us being missing.

"I want to protect the smiles of everyone I care about, I saw my friends terrified and I couldn't do anything…I don't want see that ever again I want to save them and stop these monsters so I don't have to see anyone making that face ever again".

"Exactly So you shouldn't have anyone else stopping you from doing that" he smiled before we heard some kind of beeping as he lifted his hand.

"Aw man, I'm in the middle of something" he said before standing up "Where are you going?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I've got a job to do, something about a vigilante that kills royals turning into a monster or something, gotta deal with that" he said before turning to me "Oh right".

He than took out a silver and gold watch with a picture of a bike on it, here take this use it when you're ready to go" he said tossing me the watch as I caught it

"What's it called?" I asked looking at the watch "It's called the TryChaser 3000, it should help you with your power" he said and I nodded.

"Wait, Who are you?" I asked as he smiled "Call me Xross…Kamen Rider Xross" He said before walking off as I looked down and smiled "Kamen Riders Huh? Sounds cool" I said closing my eyes but…

**BOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

I opened my eyes and jumped when I heard a explosion come from nearby, I looked over and my eyes widened when I saw the nearby temple on fire.

"Huh? Yudai what's going on" Ruri asked waking up "I don't know, but we should go and check it out" I said before we going running to the temple.

**Temple**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

A few minutes earlier the old man was inside of the temple praying to the large statue of the goddess inside.

"Zelda…I hope you are well…it has been many years since you began hold Calamity Ganon back those many years ago" he said sadly.

"A new boy landed into the Plateau… he seems head strong and wanted to save someone with out having any experience" he said before smiling "He's definitely different from link, kind of reminds me of you".

"I just wish I can see you again…but I'm trapped here unable to leave until the hero awakens" He sighed before hearing someone behind me "Oh that can be arranged" He heard before turning around and my eyes widened.

It was Daguva who was standing their with two monster behind him, one looked like a spider and the other looked like a bat.

"Who are you!" He yelled as he smirked "Oh I'm just a traveler who's really interested in the legend…that this is where the hero slumbers" he said making the old man's eyes widen.

"I don't know why you want link but I won't let you have him!" He said drawing his sword "Heh I don't think so" he said raising his hand before shooting some kind of magic at the statue making explode as the oldman moved out of the way.

The oldman looked up and was shocked to see the large goddess statue falling down as he moved out of the way.

Daguva lowered his arm before turning to the bat gurongi "Zu-gomma-gu, deal with the old man while we get the hero" he said and the gurongi nodded before jumping towards the old man as Daguva walked off.

The gurongi picked up the old man by the throat and threw him away towards the statue.

The old man pulled out a bow and shot a arrow towards the Gurongi caught the arrow and threw it back at the old man stabbing him "Gah!".

The Gurongi jumped on top of the old man and began chocking him, he tried to push the monster off to no effect but than "LET HIM GO!" Yudai yelled pushing the monster off of him.

The monster got up and punched Yudai in the face but he caught the fist before kicking the monster in the sighed and in retaliation he kicked the boy back.

"Yudai, you okay?" Ruri asked flying to the boy "Yeah, I'm fine" he said and was about to get up but the old man grabbed him.

"What are you doing here boy!" He yelled angrily "You shouldn't be here! You're not strong enough" he yelled but Yudai shook his head "I don't care" he said standing up.

He ran towards the monster and punched it in the face "I don't care about legends or destiny" he said dodging the fist "I don't care if this power is evil or not" he said grabbing the monster fist but it punched him back.

"All I want is to see the people I care about smiling" he said slowly standing up "I don't want to see people crying anymore… I want everyone to smile! So… Old man… have a good look... at my... HENSHIN!".

**(Play Kamen Rider Kuuga Senshi)**

Yudai struck his pose with his hand over the belts jewel which was turning red and making noises.

Yudai lifted his other hand and slowly moved the hand to the left and the other hand to the side before putting both hand together on the side.

He than ran towards the gurongi and punched in the face making the arm armor appear before he kicked the monster making the leg armor appear.

He than began kicking and punching the monster allowing more and more of the armor to appear around his body before it was almost completely complete except the helmet as he punched the monster in the gut "AAAAHHH!" He yelled as the helmet appeared completing the transformation.

Yudai slowly moved back as we got a good look at the armor, it was now different the white armor around the body was now colored red and the gold horns had grown taller. He was now in Kuuga Mighty form.

"Incredible" the old man said shocked "Wow! Yudai you changed" Ruri said with stars in her eyes.

"Masaka! Kuuga!" The gurongi yelled as flashes of a man in the same armor as Yudai flashed through his mind.

"Kuuga?" Yudai asked with familiarity until a smirk came to his head "That's right Kuuga! I am Kamen Rider Kuuga!" He yelled entering a fighting position.

Yudai ran towards the monster and punched it back and than dodging a slash before kicking it back further.

He than did a spin kick to the monster but it caught his foot and pushed him to the ground but he pushed back up kicking both feet at the monster.

Monster ran towards Yudai slashing away but Yudai jumped over him before kicking his back.

The monster extended it's wings and began flying higher but Yudai grabbed his legs before slaming him to the ground and than throwing him away.

The monster back up and roared out loud getting more and more angry before shooting a glare at Yudai as he entered a fighting position.

He than began charging up a red Energy into his fist before punching into the monster chest sending it to a wall.

Yudai than turned around and ran towards the oldman picking him up "I'll get you out of her, Ruri follow me" he said and Ruri nodded before he jumped out of a hole in the wall.

Yudai laid him next to the wall and pulled the arrow out of his chest "You okay?" Yudai asked and the old man nodded "Yes I'll be fine" he said before turning to the cave "Their going to Assassinate the hero I'll go and stop them, you finish off the monster" he said but Yudai shook his head.

"No your not in the condition t-" Yudai But than the gurongi flew in grabbing Yudai and flying him to the forest with Ruri following "…to what?" The old man joked before walking off.

Daguva had just blasted the gate of the cave open before noticing Zu-Gooma-Zu to the forest "Looks like my little brother was stronger than I thought" he said before turning to the Gurongi next to him.

"Zu-Gooma-Ba go and help Zu-Gooma-Zu" he said and the gurongi nodded swinging to the forest after Yudai and the gurongi.

He walked down the steps through the dark cave until find another door "What great security" he said sarcastically before blasting down the door.

What he saw was a dark room with a small pool of glowing water with a blond boy asleep in the pool.

"So this is the legendary hero" he said walking up to the pool before pulling out a knife and the vial "He'll definitely be useful" he said cutting a bit of his skin and pouring the contents of the vial into the cut.

"Now let's see if you're compatible" he said as Link's eyes shot open and his body began shacking, his muscle tensing and burning all over him as he fell out of the pool.

He tried moving up before puking out a large amount of blood, his eyes was turned blood red and a green streak went through his hair and as it did Daguva couldn't help but smirk.

Meanwhile the gurongi just just dropped Yudai into the middle of the forest just as the Spider Gurongi met up with them.

"Damn, there's two of them now" Yudai said getting up as he entered a fighting position "Yudai! We're near the Stone Talus" Ruri said confusing Yudai.

"So what" he said before his eyes widened "Ruri! You're a genius" he said making her smirk "I know" she said before they ran off with the gurongi chasing after them.

They eventually made there away to the clearing as Yudai jumped to it and the other two gurongi landed as well "It's over, Kuuga" "You will come with us" they said as Yudai smirked.

"You two might want to look behind you" he said as they turned around to see the Stone Talus who grabbed them and slammed them to the ground.

The Gurongi got back up with Spider webbing the Stone Talus's arm and pulling it off while the bat flew up to pull of the Black Stone before the noticing something.

"THE SUN!" He yelled as the sun rose up his skin burning as it rose up "Gaaaah!" He yelled screaming in pain before flying away.

"That takes care of one" Yudai said before noticing the spider pulling off the black stone killing the stone talus.

"I've been waiting to beat your ass" he said before running to the Gurongi and punching it in the chest and kicking it in the face.

The Gurongi shot a web towards Yudai but he grabbed the webbed and pulled the gurongi towards him before kicking him in the chest.

He jumped into the air and punched the gurongi in the face before getting punched as well in the chest and getting thrown into the ground.

Yudai got back up and entered a stance, flames surrounding his foot which were even hotter than that fo growing form.

He began running towards the Gurongi before jumping into the air and performing air kick at the monster's chest.

As a Yudai landed on the ground a symbol appeared on the monster chest which grew brighter and brighter, cracks going through his body.

He reached for Yudai with anger in his voice "Onore! KUUUGGGAAA!"" He yelled before exploding.

**(End song)**

"Hah….hah…I did it" Yudai said slowly getting back up before his head got hugged by Ruri "YOU DID IT!" She yelled happily.

"Yeah…we should head back and help the old man" Yudai said and Ruri nodded "Yeah let's go" she said before they ran off to the cave.

Meanwhile the oldman had slowly walked to the cave to protect link "I won't…let you… hurt the hero" he said.

He was shocked to see Daguva walking out of the cave before drawing his sword "Oh you're here" he said honestly surprised.

"What did you do to link!" The oldman yelled but Daguva smirked "He's right here" he said as link walked out shocking the old man.

Link was slightly different he had bright red eyes and a green streak going through his hair, all head was black boxers and a yellow belt looking like the arcle except more monsterous.

"Link…your awake" he said but Link looked confused "You must not remember… I am King Rhoam, the ruler of hyrule" he said making Link's eyes widen

"Fantastic, you remember" Rhoam said but Link just smirked his red eyes shinning "Sorry…" he said shocking Rhoam before Link stabbed his hand through the kings chest with links arm looking like a green scaly monsters arm.

"Link…why" The Rhoam stuttered as Link smirked "Oh I'm not link, the owner of this body is still asleep" he said before pulling his arm out as Rhoam fell on one knee.

"Who are you?" He asked as 'Link' looked at his arm as it returned to normal "Huh, never really thought about it but if I had to pick, I'd go with…Gray" he smirked.

Rhoam growled and rushed towards the two but Gray kicked him in the face forcing him off the cliff.

Yudai and Ruri saw this and their eyes widened "Old man!" Yudai yelled running after him catching the attention of Gray and Daguva.

"Who's that brat? Well what ever might as well kill him" Gray said but Daguva stopped him "No, leave him be we'll go after them later, I mean after all you still need to get used to your new body" he said as Gray looked over at Yudai than back at a Daguva "Yeah Fine what ever" he said as Daguva created portal to return to base.

Yudai ran to the Rhoam's body, his armor disappearing as he did and he kneeled to his body "Old man, are you okay?" He asked his eyes widen.

"No…my body can't sustain this form much longer" he said as body began shinning "Old man, please don't go" Ruri said tears in her eyes.

"Boy, I'm sorry for not trusting you, you do have the strength to save not just your friends but everyone" he said as Yudai smiled, tears in his eyes "I'll do it, no matter what".

"Take this, it will help you leave the Plateau" he said handing Yudai the Paraglider "Thank you".

"Go to Kakariko Village and meet with a lady named Impa, she'll tell you where to go" he said and Yudai nodded "Okay, I promise I'll save everyone no matter what" he said and Rhoam smiled "Thank you" he said before his body disappeared.

Yudai slowly got up a fire in his eyes "Ruri… I'll ask you now, do you want to go back to Hateno village?" He asked but Ruri shook her head.

"No way, I'm going to help you save Rei and Sera no matter what!" She yelled making Yudai smile "Alright, let's do it" he said taking out the watch Xross gave him before pressing the button and tossing it in the air.

**TRY CHASER!**

The watch shined before transforming into s red, silver and gold bike with part sticking out to become weapons for Kuuga.

"Wow, what this thing" Ruri asked as Yudai smiled "Let's just say it's from a friend" he said before getting on, a vision on how to use coming to him as he did.

Yudai reved the engine "You Ready?" Yudai asked and Ruri nodded landing on his head "Yeah, let's go!" She yelled as they drove off to Kakariko village.

* * *

**And done so what did you guys think of the new chapter of Legend of Kuuga, I liked it, though. A bit short and we had the return of Xross, trust me we will be seeing him soon.**

**Anyway on to the reviews.**

**DCDGOJIRA: Yes Xross will be in Movie War core and you'll have to see**

**PhoenixEmperor: Thanks**

**Dracus6: I already have a blade fic**

**Anyway that's all for now don't have to much to say so.**

**S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.C.H.A.P.T.E.R.**


	4. Gray

**Hey guys and gals, welcome back to legend of kuuga, sorry it's been awhile but we're finally back and this chapter we'll be heading to the famous Kakoriko village.**

**We will also be getting to learn a bit more about Gray and be meeting some new characters from the game, so get ready for that.**

**Anyway with all of that said let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's **

**Opening: Take me higher from ultraman tiga**

* * *

**Sahasra Slope**

**Yudai p.o.v.**

"Man where is this place!" Ruri yelled, as we drove around a large slope next to a large mountainous area "I'm not sure? this place is a hidden village after all".

I parked the Try Chaser and got off my bike "Man, this thing is useful" I said, before pressing a button returning it into it's watch form.

I took out my map and began reading it "Hmm, the map says it's in this general area..." I muttered, as Ruri flew around "Maybe we should ask someone we've seen walking around".

"Yeah good idea" I said, as we began walking around the large mountainous area but than…

"H-HELP!" We heard, turning around to see being tied up by some blue Bokoblins "Oh no! Yudai we need to help her!" Ruri said, and I nodded.

I placed my hands to my waist so I could summon the Kuuga Belt on to my waist so I could transform.

I lifted my right hand in front of me as the belt started making noise before I slowly moved it left as the left hand moved to the side of the belt "Henshin!" I yelled before putting my right hand over my left hand and pressing the side, making the noise go faster.

I switched to a standing pose as I transformed into Kamen Rider Kuuga.

**(Play Red Desire)**

I ran towards one of the Bokoblins before I punched in the face much to the shock of the Bokoblins and the girl.

"W-Who are you?" The girl asked, as I undid the ropes around her body well the Bokoblins ran to get there weapons.

"Kuuga, Kamen Rider Kuuga" I answered, before looking at the girl "Go hide, I can take care of these guys".

She looked surprised and also worried at what I had said "Y-You can't, you don't have any weapons" she said, but I just gave her a thumbs up "Trust me" I said, and she reluctantly nodded before getting up and hiding near a tree.

I got back up and looked over at the Bokoblins with there weapons on them "Let's do this" I said, entering a fighting pose.

I ran towards one of the Bokoblins as it swung it's sword at me but I caught the sword before punching it in the gut forcing it to let go of it's weapon.

I dropped the weapon before kicking the Bokoblins in the face, before doing a another spin kick killing it.

Two more Bokoblins took out there bows and began shooting arrows at me. I quickly rolled out of the way of the incoming arrows.

I closed my fist as the cuffs on my wrist began shinning before flames engulfed it. I turned to one of the Bokoblins.

I began running towards the Bokoblins before jumping into the air and punching the monster in the face making the monster explode.

I turned to the other Bokoblin and struck a pose making flames begin to charge into my foot. I began running towards the monster as it wildly shot arrows at me.

I jumped into the arrow and did a roll before out stretching my leg and sent a flame charged kick at the monster making it explode.

**(End song)**

"Phew" I said, getting back up and looked at the smoke and ash around the place "This power's still too wild, I need to find a way to control this power better".

"Yudai! You were awesome" Ruri said, as we high-fived "Yeah I know, I was awesome" I said, before we looked over at the girl walking over to us.

"T-Thank you for saving, sir kuuga" she said, surprising us "Huh? Oh right!" I said, before making the belt disappear returning me to normal.

"Sorry about that, call me Yudai" I said, and Ruri nodded "And call me Ruri!" She said, making her blink "Yudai…Ruri…" she mumbled, confusing us "You say something" I asked, making her jump "Oh um no, I-I'm Paya".

Paya looked like Big Sis but younger, she had long silver hair with a bun on the top and she had dark blue eyes with a tattoo on her fore head that looked like a eye with a tear going down her face. She wore a black shirt with a white and red jacket toed together by a black belt with a red symbol on the front that looked like a red eyes with a tear, she also had black cuffs on her arms and silver leggings going down to her boots.

"Um, excuse me sir Yudai you wouldn't happen to know someone called Cesca would you?" She asked, surprising us "Eh?! You know Cesca!" We said, at the same time.

"So you're the one my big sister told me in her letters" Paya said, surprising us "Big sister?! Your related to Cesca?" Ruri said, surprised.

The girl nodded with a smile "Yeah, she left when I was younger but she's been sending me and grandmother letters about what's going on there, she told me a lot about you two and your friends".

"So what are you two doing here?" Paya asked, as Me and Ruri looked at each other "Well were looking for Kakariko village to speak with this Impa girl, you know her? Or at least where it is".

"Oh you mean my grandmother, but why are you looking for her?" She asked, as I smiled "We were sent here by this old guy, our friends are in trouble and he said Impa could help us out".

"Well normally I'm not allowed to bring strangers Incase your apart of Yuga clan, but since you saved me and you know big sis Cesca I'll take you there" she said, making us smile "Really! Thank you" Ruri said, making her giggle.

"Alright, well follow me" Paya said, turning around and walking towards the village as we followed close behind her.

* * *

**Gurongi Tomb**

**Third person P.O.V.**

Sera and Rei sat in the jail cell. It had been four days since they were taken here "Sera, you should eat…" Rei said, looking over at a meal they had gotten.

Sera shook her head when Rei asked this, before looking down "I'm not hungry…" she said, quietly.

"What do you think Yudai and Ruri are doing right now…" Rei said, as Sera looked at the fairy.

"I don't know…" she responded, as Rei looked down sad "But I'm sure Yudai's coming to save us" she said, with a small smile on her face.

"How do you know?" Rei said, as Sera smiled "I just know he's on his way, he's always helped us when we were in trouble and I'm certain that this will be the same".

Suddenly they heard talking from outside, as they began listening in to the conversation.

"Like hell I'm going all the way to Kakariko" Gray said, lying on the ground as Dagu growled "Why not! My brothers been seen there".

"They'll probably figure me out anyway, besides what's in it for me?" Gray asked, as Dagu growled "Don't you care about lord Ganon's revival at all! We need my brothers Arcle for it to work".

"You think I give a rat's ass about my old man? Please, all I care about is me and no one else" Gray said, as Dagu rolled his eyes "You're the embodiment of greed aren't you?".

"Fine but you owe me for giving you that body" Dagu said, as Gray looked over the body of the hero that was now his "Fine, but just because I don't like leaving debts unpaid".

"So what's the job?" Gray asked, as Dagu sighed "There's a rumor of Impa and the others of the Shiekah clan devising a plan to weaken lord Ganon, and with the power of the Arcle I worry they may be able to kill Ganon for good".

"So you want me to use my dashing good lucks to find out what they're plan is? Gotcha!" Gray said, before using some dark magic to summon a portal "Well, ciao" he said, before jumping into the portal.

As Gray disappeared into the black portal, Dagu turned to one of the nearby Gurongi.

This was Zu-Mebio-Da, the Leopard Gurongi and one of the faster Gurongi "I've got a feeling he'll fuck this up, keep an eye on him will you?".

"Yes my lord" The Gurongi said, before using her speed to race off towards Kakariko village and as she ran Dagu turned his sights to Sera and Rei who quickly "Whatever" he said, walking away.

Sera and Rei smiled, knowing that Yudai and Ruri were on there way to saving them and stopping the evil in Hyrule.

* * *

**Kakariko Village**

**Yudai P.O.V.**

"Wow! So cool!" Ruri yelled, as she flew around the small village of Kakariko. The villagers were surprised at Me and Ruri's sudden appearance but seemed to calm down after seeing Paya showing me around.

The village looked to trying to camouflage with the surrounding trees probably so bandits couldn't sneak attack them 'So that's why we couldn't find them'.

"Grandmother's just down this hill" Paya said, running down the hill "Hey Wait up!" I yelled, running after her.

"Huh?" Paya said, tripping on a rock as she fell down to the ground "PAYA!" I yelled, jumping towards her.

Before she could fall down on to the road I quickly caught her in my arms and landed on the ground "You know you should watch out around you more?.

"Huh? What's wrong?" I asked, as I saw that her face was extremely red while looking at me "Uh, um you s-see…".

"If you may could you please put down my granddaughter?" We heard, looking over to see an old lady walking towards us.

"G-Grandmother" Paya said, as I looked over at her "Oh so you're Impa huh?" I asked, while putting down Paya.

"Yes, and I'm guessing you're the boy Cesca is always talking about in her letters, Yudai" she said, surprising me "Eh?! How'd you know".

She just smiled and turned around towards a house "Come in and have some tea, we have somethings to discuss" she said, walking to the house and I nodded "Sure".

"Hey Ruri, come on we're going" I yelled, as the fairy flew too me and landed on me "Alright then, let's go" she said, making me smile "Alright, alright".

We both walked into the house which was on top of a small hill with water surrounding it. It was mostly made out of wood with Impa sitting down next to a glowing ball as Paya set up the table. To the left was a picture of a monster and a girl standing on what looked like a map of hyrule.

"Come sit down" she said, and I nodded sitting down and crossing my legs on top of a cushion as Paya gave me a cup of tea.

"Thank you" I said, and she smiled "You're welcome" she said, before sitting down on a cushion next to her grandmother.

"So uh, what did you want to talk about?" I asked, scratching the back of my head as she pulled out a letter with Cesca's handwriting on it.

"This is a letter that Cesca sent me a few days ago and it says about how you and your friends suddenly disappeared for awhile" she said, making me and Ruri's eyes widen. "So do you mind explaining what is going on… especially about your new power".

"How did you?" I asked, as she smiled and pointed to my heart. "I'm able to see into people's hearts and I can see a power inside you that you still don't understand".

"So why don't you explain just where you have been and what this power of yours is?" Impa asked, as I sighed "Alright" I said, before starting to explain to the old lady what me and Ruri have been through for the past few days.

"So… the kings spirit has finally rested" Impa said, closing her eyes as Paya looked down "Yudai, Rei… I'm sorry about what happened to your friends".

"It's alright, it's not your fault anyway" I said, giving her a thumbs up "Yeah, you don't need to be so sad and shy all the time! Be more fun and lively like me!" Ruri said, with a smile making Paya giggle.

"If you don't mind, may I see your power?" She asked, and I nodded "Huh? Oh sure" I said, getting back up before summoning the belt.

I lifted my right hand in front of me as the belt started making noise before I slowly moved it left as the left hand moved to the side of the belt "Henshin!" I yelled before putting my right hand over my left hand and pressing the side, making the noise go faster as the armour surrounded my body transforming me into Kuuga.

"So how's this" I asked, putting my hands on my hips as Ruri flew around me "Yeah! Yeah! Pretty cool right?".

"Amazing… I never knew this kind of power existed" Paya gasped, as Impa got up and moved towards my belt.

"This material… it reminds of the sword Link would use" she said, expecting the belt "But it seems to have a far more… destructive power inside".

"Is that bad?" I asked, as she shook her head "No this may be just what we need, especially after what happened to Link".

"Whatcha talking about?" I asked, as she turned to the picture "Answer me, do you know about the divine beasts".

"Uuuuuhhhhh…" I said, but than Ruri smiled and stood up "I know! I know! Purah told me about them, they were giant robots made to defeat Calamity Ganon, there are four Divine Beasts; Vah Ruta, Vah Medoh, Vah Rudania and Vah Naboris" she said, with a smile "Come sit down" she said, as I returned to normal and sat down on the cushion.

"Yes and as you know the were corrupted and turned evil by Calamity Ganon when he appeared but were immobilised by the spirits of the four champions of hyrule" she explained, as we listened in.

"If we were to gain control of the four divine beasts than they may have enough power to weaken Calamity Ganons power" she said, and we nodded "We had planned on having Link do this once he awakens but now that even Link has been taken over we have lost all hope of saving Hyrule" she said, as Paya looked down.

"Except now we have someone that can save our world, we need your power to be able to save hyrule" she said, pointing at me.

"But what about Sera and Rei" I said, as she smiled "Don't worry, I'm sure you will be able to find the people who took your friends if you do this job".

"And what job is that?" I asked, as she drank some of her tea "Well-" "Go around the kingdom, free the beasts, beat the monster and save the girl, am I right?".

We jumped at the new voice and turned around to see that guy who took over the heroes stand there "Yo, Kuuga".

"Hey you're that weirdo who took over the heroes body!" Ruri yelled, standing up as he rolled his eyes "My names Gray! Get it memorised!" He said, tapping his for head.

"Shut up!" I yelled, summoning the belt but he raised his hands "Hey! Hey I don't want to fight, I just wanted to talk".

"And why should we believe you? You work for Calamity Ganon and that guy who took Sera right?" I asked, making him snicker before he began laughing out loud.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU REALLY THINK I GIVE A SHIT ABOUT MY OLD MAN" he laughed, making us sweatdrop.

"Listen I don't care a single bit about old man, he's just a large mindless monster that wants to destroy everything right? What's the point to that, ruling is a lot more appealing" he smirked, tapping his forehead.

"What are you saying?" Impa asked, as he smirked "What I'm saying granny is that I'm gonna help you kill my old man as long as I get to rule as king afterwards".

"And why would we allow that" Impa asked, as he smirked "Because I have something you'll need" he said, lifting up some device making Impa and Paya gasp "The Sheikah Slate?!".

The device looked like some kind of screen with the sheikah symbol on the back. "Yup I picked this baby up when I woke up, I did a bit of research and found out this thing will be able to purify the divine beasts, am I right?".

Impa smiled at this and looked at Gray "Very well but if you don't mind, could I have you partake in a test I was going to give Yudai".

'Wait, a test?' I thought, as Gray smirked "Alright sure, what is it?" He asked, making Impa get up and point to the map.

"At central hyrule, inside of the forest there is a sacred ground, there are a large number of guardians there so I wanted to see if Yudai was strong enough to go on this journey, this test will also be a way to see if your truly willing to help us".

"Fine, Welp let"s go kid" Gray said, grabbing the back of my shirt "Hey! Let go!" I yelled, as he dragged me away "Hey Wait up" Ruri said, flying after us.

"Grandmother, are you sure this a good idea?" Paya asked, as Impa drank some tea "I'm not entirely sure my self, we will just have to see".

* * *

**Hyrule field**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Alright, let's go" Gray said, as he continued to drag Yudai "Hey! Let go will you!" he yelled, trying to break from his grip.

"Fine, fine" he said, roll his eye before throwing Yudai into the field "Ow, Geez what was that for" Yudai said, shaking his head "Hey you're the one who wanted me to let go".

"You okay Yudai" Ruri asked, as Yuya got back up "Thanks Ruri, anyway why are you trying to help us?"

"Like I said, I wanted to get rid of my old man, besides whatever I want I take" he said, smirking as Yudai rolled his eyes "Geez, you really are the embodiment of greed aren't you?".

"Heh, guess brothers are a like" Gray said, confusing Yudai "Huh what are you talking about?" he asked, as Gray turned around "You can just ignore that".

"What my brother and Sera" Ruri asked, as Gray just scoffed "Their fine, we're keeping her in very good conditions".

"Please, just take me to her" Yudai said, gripping Gray's shoulders as he smirked "This Sera girl really does mean a lot to you, doesn't she".

"She's my best friend, I'll do anything" Yudai said, as a evil grin grew on Gray's face "Than beg".

"…Please…" Yudai said, falling to his knees as Gray laughed "Hah, your pretty interesting, alright if you kill my old man I'll see what I can do, after all I don't like keeping Debts".

"Really?" Yudai asked, as Gray smirked "Yeah, after all I believe in the saying you scratch my back, I scratch yours".

"Anyway, how about we get on with this quest" he said, summoning a Skelton horse before getting on it "Come on kid, get on".

"Nah, I got my own ride" Yudai said, before lifting up a watch confusing Gray before he pressed the button and threw the watch into the air as it began to fold out.

**_TRY-CHASER 3000!_**

The bike landed on the ground surprising Gray "Ooh now much for that thing?" Gray asked, as Yudai got on the bike and put on his helmet "Not for sale" he said, before driving off making Gray laugh "Oh I'm getting that thing" he said, before having the horse follow the bike.

But what they didn't notice was the Gurongi secretly watching them "Gray… you would betray master Daguva? You must be punished!" She said, before using her speed to follow the two.

* * *

**Central hyrule**

**Yudai P.O.V.**

"Looks like were here" Yudai said, as he got off his bike looking up at the large castle covered by a dark aura in the distance.

"Man, just from being a far I can already feel that dark aura coming from there" Ruri said, and I nodded "Yeah, I got a bad feeling about this".

"Huh?" I said, noticing a red dot on my body "What's thi-" "GET DOWN!" Gray yelled, pushing me down into rut right before there was a large explosion.

"What the he-?!" I yelled, before he covered my mouth before pointing up at a large machine searching for us.

The machine walked off as he let go of my mouth "What is that?" I asked, as he sighed "You never hear of a guardian?".

"I thought they were all gone?" I aid surprised, making Gray laugh "Nah, there's still some lingering around, especially around here".

"C'mon, it should just be over here" Gray said, as the two began walking to the sacred grounds "We gotta be quiet so they don't notice us".

"This your first time here ain't it? Well welcome to the capital of hyrule, hyrule castle" Gray said, pointing to the ruined castle.

"Geez, that place is scary" Ruri said, hiding behind my head "I better theres a lot of freaky monsters in there" she said, annoying Gray.

"What's that meant to me?" He asked, making Ruri start to sweat "Oh, um well uhhhhh" she said, as I sighed.

'I gotta stop this' I said, before noticing something "Hey is that the place" I said, pointing to a strange alter. like place in the middle of the forest.

"Yep, the map says this is the place" Gray said, looking at the Sheikah Skate, that thing is pretty useful.

"So what do we do?" Yudai asked, as Gray walked up to the alter "I guess we just gotta take a picture" he said, before tossing me the slate.

"Remember to get my good side" he said, as I rolled my eyes "Right, right" I said, lifting the device and pressing the camera button.

He walked up to the middle of the alter and was about to strike a pose but than he suddenly froze and began falling down.

"Gray? Gray!" I yelled, catching him before he fell and was able to see that his eyes had went full "Gray! Gray!".

"What's wrong with him?" Ruri asked, as I shook my head "I don't know, he's not waking up, can he even pass out" I asked, before a large shadow covered us.

"Huh?" We asked, turning around to see a large guardian pointing a red light at us "On Crap! Run!" I yelled, as we began running away from the large guardian.

"Stop…" we heard as the guardians stopped chasing us. We turned around to see another of those monsters, this one looked like a leopard that looked like a girl.

"Kuuga, the master has said not to kill you so if you give me the traitor than I will let you go" she said, as I looked down at Gray.

I put down his body and stood up, looking at the monster and the guardians "Sorry" I said, summoning the belt "But I still need his help, besides I'm not the kind of guy to turn my back on any one even if he's a monster".

I lifted my right hand in front of me as the belt started making noise before I slowly moved it left as the left hand moved to the side of the belt "Henshin!" I yelled before putting my right hand over my left hand and pressing the side, making the noise go faster as the armour surrounded my body transforming me into Kuuga.

I entered a fighting stance before running towards the guardians and monster as they all begin aiming at me.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Gray P.O.V.**

"Gah! What the hell was that kid!" I yelled, opening my eyes and looking around to see that I was in some kind of dark realm.

"That old bitch, she must've planned this and set this trap for me Hah! You better not think that something like this can hold me down" I yelled, to no one as all I heard was my own echo.

"Heh, Geez this place is boring, there nothing to do" I said, before hearing someone, a girls voice that almost sounded familiar "Huh? What's that".

"Hero of hyrule, chosen by the sword that seals the darkness" I heard looking over to see what looked like vision of a better version of the sacred grounds with six people on them.

The four guardians, my host, Link, who was kneeling in front of a girl with long yellow hair, green eyes and was wearing dark blue and gold robes, this was of course Princess Zelda.

"You have shown unflinching bravery and skill in the face of darkness and adversity, and have proven yourself worthy of the belling of the Goddess Hylia" Princess said, with her hand raised above my host.

"Whether skyward bound, adrift in time, or steeped in the glowing embers of twilight…the sacred blade of forever bound to the soul of the hero" she said, as my eyes widened "I get it now, this just this guys memories I'm watching" I said, tapping my head.

"We pray for your protection… and we hope that…t-that the two of you will grow stronger together, as one" she said, before dropping her hand and sighing.

"Gee this is uplifting, she's making it sound like we already lost" the large Gordon said, I think his name was Daruk or something.

"Wasn't this your idea?" The Rito next to him said, I think his name was Revali, as Daruk turned to him "You're the one who wanted to designate the appointed knight with all the ceremonial pomp, grandeur and nonsense we could muster" he said, shaking his head "And if you ask me, the whole thing does seem to be overkill, I think I'm on the same as the princess regarding… the boy".

"Heh, for some reason I'm really annoyed with that guy, he's just got a stick up his ass" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh give it a rest, that boy is a living reminder of her own failures well at least that's how the princess sees him" Lady Urbosa said, as I looked at the princess "Well, well looks like you pissed off the princess real good" I said, patting my host's body.

"That sword though… looks pretty strong I want it, and if your memories can help me I might as well use you to find it, what's yours is mine now after all".

Suddenly the image began looking away as bright light shined in front of me "Gah! What the heck!" I yelled, as the light blinded me.

* * *

**Central Hyrule**

**Third person P.O.V.**

Gray slowly opened his eyes when he saw Ruri trying to wake him up "Ah your up! We need your help!".

"Get off me ya little fairy" Gray said, getting up and looking around "Where's that Kuuga kid" he said, as Ruri pointed behind him "Yudai's behind you! And he needs your help".

Gray turned around to see Kuuga fighting the Guardians, rolling away from there blasts before attacking them and or having them blast each other.

"Why should I help him? I tried to warn him about those things he's the one that picked a fight with them" Gray said, shocking Ruri.

"B-But you need to help him! Look over there if you don't help me than that monster can tell your boss" she said, pointing to the Gurongi.

"Heh, like I care I'm ditching them anyway" Gray said, but Ruri just got angry "SHUT UP YOU SELFISH JERK!".

"Huh, who do you think your talking to-" "NO YOU LISTEN TO ME! YUDAI'S FIGHTING BECAUSE HE WANTED TO PROTECT YOU".

"Wha?" Gray said, surprised as Ruri continued "EVEN IF HE DIDN'T TRUST YOU! EVEN IF HE DIDN'T LIKE YOU! HE STILL TRIED FIGHT FOR YOU BECAUSE UNLIKE YOU HE DOESN'T TURN HIS BACK ON PEOPLE!".

Gray looked over at Yudai fighting and rolled his "Tch fine, but just because I owe him" he said, crossing his arm "HAAAAAAA**AAAAAHHHH!".**

With a bright flash of light he began changing into his true form which had a mostly black body with green scale like armour on his chest with shoulders pads, gauntlets that could sprout blades, green boots with blades on the back of his boots and his face now had sharp teeth with red bug eyes and a green horn like hat going down his body **(Think a mix of gills and links regular design).**

He rushed towards the guardians and target one that was about to blast Kuuga who was distracted with another Guardians.

He sprouted the blades from his arms and slashed the legs of the machine making it fall down, and as it's head aimed at Gray he jumped into the air and used his arm blades to slash the eye making the Guardian explode.

"Huh, Gray?" Kuuga asked, looking back at the monster "Aim for the eye, that's there weak point" he said, and Kuuga nodded "Right".

Kuuga struck a pose making flames begin to charge into his foot. He then began running towards the monster before jumping into the air and sending a flame charged kick at the guardian.

The Guardian began charging it's blast when Kuuga kicked his eye leaving a golden mark. When he landed on the ground Kuuga turned around and began walking away.

The Guardian tried to blast Kuuga but instead several cracks began appearing on it's body before the Guardian exploded.

"Onore Kuuga!" Zu-Mebio-Da yelled, before using her speed to run back to there base.

**(Play Try and Chase)**

"You guys Wait here, I'll go after her!" Yudai said, pulling out his watch before pressing the button it before throwing it into the air.

**_TRY-CHASER 3000!_**

He got on the bike and began reving the engine before driving the bike after the Gurongi.

The Gurongi noticed Kuuga driving after her as she scoffed "I'll have to lose him… Wait if I can bring him to master…" she said, with a smirk.

She sharpened her nails and cut down the tree's to block Kuuga's way making stop "Damn, I'll have to try another way".

Zu-Mebio-Da turned around and began running towards Kuuga to bring him to her master but than.

"I got you!" Yudai yelled, driving off a hill before jumping off his bike so the Gurongi would be hit by the bike.

"How did you get out of the forest so fast" the Gurongi said, as Kuuga got up and entered a fighting stance "You shouldn't underestimate me" he said, before striking a pose making flames charge into his foot.

He then began running towards the monster before jumping into the air and sending a flame charged kick at the Gurongi.

A symbol appeared on the Gurongi's body, Kuuga began walking away "Damn you, KUUGA!" She yelled, reaching for the rider as several cracks appeared on her body before she exploded.

**(End song)**

"Yosh! I did it!" Kuuga said, as Gray and Ruri began running to him "Yudai you were great!" She yelled, flying around before the two high fived.

"Hey kid catch" Gray said, tossing him the Shiekah Slate "I already took a picture of what you needed, I'm out of here".

"Eh? Where are you going" Yudai asked, as Gray smirked "Let's just say I found a treasure I wanted, see ya" he said, summoning a dark portal before walking through it.

"So now what do we do?" Ruri asked, as Yudai smiled "Let's head back to Kakariko for now" He said, and Ruri nodded "Yeah".

Yudai got on the bike and began driving back to Kakariko to begin there journey to save hyrule and there friends from the forces of Calamity Ganon.

* * *

**And done so what did you guys think of this new chapter, it was pretty fun to right now and we're finally beginning our journey to save hyrule!**

**Anyway what did you guys think of Gray? I based him off Greed from FMA and he'll be and Anti-Villain for both sides.**

**With that said let's go to the reivews!**

**DCDGOJIRA: Nope, that was for the W and Ooo crossover soon (once D3ADPOOLK1D finishes more chapters)**

**PhoenixEmperor: More of a Anit-Hero**

**Yogaratw607: You'll see~~~~~~~**

**Anyway with all of that said don't forget to review and favorite this story and of course as usual.**

**S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.C.H.A.P.T.E.R.**


	5. Higher

**Hey guys and gals welcome to the next chapter of the legend of Kuuga and this chapter we will be heading back to Hateno village as well as doing a certain quest from the game.**

**This will be the last chapter before the traveling between to the four regions to stop the divine beasts so to lead in to that we'll be having Yudai get a new form!**

**Which form is it? Well you'll just have to read to find out but for now let's get going!.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's**

**Opening: Take me higher from Ultraman tiga**

* * *

**Kakariko Village**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Are you sure you are ready for this" Paya asked, as she and Yudai stood outside of dense forest filled with traps for him.

"Course I am, besides I've been training for this" he said, giving her a thumbs up "Wish me luck!" He said, before running into the forest while Paya looked worried.

It has been a couple of weeks since Yudai and Ruri visited Kakariko village and Yudai decided to train here so he could more easily master his power as well as learn the basics of other weapons including the sheikah slate which was on the side of his belt.

As he ran Yudai suddenly heard rumbling, he quickly looked up to see a boulder rolling towards him so he quickly used the Slate's stasis mode to freeze the boulder in place.

"All right! Gotta do better then that!" He said, before continuing to run further into the forest.

He suddenly found himself in front a large amount of rocks so he quickly summoned a bomb and threw it at the boulders making them explode and then continued his test.

He then found a large lake with several dangerous traps in the water so to pass them he used the slate to create blocks of ice to jump off of to get to the other side.

He then made it to a clearing in the forest and looked around "Weird, is the run over already?" Yudai asked, but then suddenly a kunai shot past him "Huh?!".

He looked over to see a man in a Shiekah suit into the tree's before he jumped towards home pulling out a small sword and a shield.

"Woah!" Yudai yelled, jumping back from the Shiekah's attack before he summoned the belt "HENSHIN!" He said, pressing the side before transforming into Kuuga mighty form.

The Shiekah attempted to slash Kuuga with his sword but he blocked the attacked before returning the attack with a punch but Shiekah blocked the attack with his shield.

"If you want to be able to travel all around hyrule you'll need to learn to fight againstndifferent weapons" he said, before jumping towards Kuuga.

He tried slashing him but Kuuga rolled out of the way 'Damn this guys tough, there has to be a way I get past that shield…' "THAT'S IT!" He said, getting up as the Shiekah raised his shield.

Kuuga charged up energy into his foot before kicking the shield which before jumping back as a gold mark appeared on the shield.

'Oh no!' The Shiekah thought, before dropping his shield and jumping back into the tree's but before the shield exploded.

"Got you!" Kuuga said, jumping behind him before kicking him back into the ground "Hehe, looks like I won".

"Fine, well done" he said, getting back up as Kuuga returned to normal "You've shown that you are a capable fighter and are able to think outside of the box".

"Thanks, you were pretty tough as well" Yudai said, scratching his head "So will you be going on your journey".

"Nah, I got one more place I wanna go to first" Yudai said, looking up before closing his eyes.

**Kakariko village**

**Impa's house.**

**Yudai P.O.V.**

I was sitting in Impa's house whil eating some food with Ruri sleeping on head as Impa stared at me and Paya was out on a walk "So you plan on going back to Hateno Village?".

"Yup, I don't want Big Sis or the others worrying about me or Sera so I'll head back and tell them what happened".

"Well if you are leaving then I wish to give you something" she said, picking up something wrapped in cloth.

"We discovered this shortly before you arrived here and it seems to be similar to the divine beasts but we could never get it to work" she said, handing me the item "Maybe you could get it to work".

I removed the cloth to reveal some kinda mechanical stag beetle that looked like it could fly "Huh, weird but sure I'll take it with me".

I soon finished up my food and got up "Well then if you excuse me I should be going" I said, turning around "Very well, good luck on your journey…Kamen Rider Kuuga" she said, making me smile.

I walked out side and shook Ruri a bit "Come on Ruri, it's time to go" I said, as she groaned "Five more minutes…".

I smiled before getting on my parked Try Chaser but before I drove off "Y-Y-Yudai" I heard, looking back to see Paya who was holding something behind her back.

"Oh hey, did you want to see me off?" I asked, as she slowly nodded while her face was really red.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, as she gulped before handing me a back pack with different tools and supplies inside.

"I thought you this might be useful for you" she said, making me smile "Thanks! This will be great" I said, giving her thumbs up.

"Well see ya" I said, before starting up my bike and driving off back to Hateno village as Paya waved me bye.

* * *

**Gurongi Tomb**

**Third person P.O.V.**

Dagu sat on a throne in the tombs waiting patiently for when his forces will return 'Hmm, Gray should've been back by now…'.

**"Sir, do is something the matter"** He heard, looking over at nearby Gurongi who was entering inside, he looked like a humanoid grasshopper with a grey scarf around his neck, this was Zu-Badzu-Ba.

"Nothing, I was just wondering where Gray and Zu-Mebio-Da was" he sighed, before getting up "What are you doing back here?".

**"I came to inform that we were able to set up a base around the Zora kingdom"** he explained, making Dagu nod "Okay good".

"Have you heard anything about my brother?" He asked, and the Gurongi nodded "**Yes, we have heard sighting of him traveling to the village in Hateno village".**

"That's where the girl said they lived…" I mumbled, before looking at him "Alright then, I want you to go over and bring him over here, he's the only that could possibly kill master Ganon" he said, and the Gurongi nodded.

**"Yes, my lord"** he said, before jumping away from the tomb as Dagu gripped his hand "Soon… I shall have the power that is rightfully mine".

* * *

**Hateno forest**

**Yudai P.O.V.**

"Man it feels good to be back home" Ruri said, stretching on my head as I smiled "Yeah, the wind feels so good".

I smiled as I drove through the road on the forest before hearing some noises before looking over into the forest to see some monster attacking a traveler.

"Oh gees, Yudai! We gotta save him" Ruri said, and I nodded before reving my bike and driving deeper into the forest.

"S-Somebody help!" He yelled, as I got off my bike and ran towards the monsters as I summoned the belt.

I punched one of the monster back from the traveler before turning to the man "Get out of here! Now!" I said, and he nodded before running away.

The monster got back up as I struck a pose with my belt "HENSHIN!" He said, pressing the side of the belt before transforming into Kuuga mighty form.

One of the monster tried to stab me with their spear but I simply grabbed the weapon before punching him back.

Another monster tried knocking me out with his club but I rolled out of the way before spin kicking the monster.

I then spun around and kicked a couple of tnt boxes at the monster making most of them to explode.

I then charged up flames into his my as a larger monster began running towards him before I uppercutted the monster causing it to explode.

This scared the monster as they began running away "Aw man, I was hoping for a better fight then that".

"Yudai! You did awesome" Ruri said, flying towards me as I smiled "Yeah, that was pretty cool" I said, as we were about to high five but then a arrow shot towards me so I moved out of the way "Huh?!".

They both looked up to see Cesca with a bow in her hand a small sword sheathed next to her "Get away from that fairy you monster!".

"Cesca!" Ruri yelled, as she pulled out her sword and ran up to the rider before trying to slash him forcing him to jump back.

"Ruri! Get back to town I'll take care of this beast!" She said, and before Ruri could reply she was already fighting Kuuga.

"W-Wait! I think there's a bit of misunderstanding!" Kuuga tried, to say but Cesca didn't listen to him.

"So you can talk monster? Well then you'll pay for taking Yudai and the others and you better tell me where they are".

"Please! Just listen to me!" Kuuga tried to say, but Cesca just slashed making Yudai jump back a bit.

She then took out her bow and bomb arrow before firing towards Kuuga making a small explosion knocking the rider back.

She then pulled out a electric arrow and aimed it at Yudai "I'll interrogate you up at the lab" she said, but then Ruri flew in front of her.

"CESCA! YOU GOTTA STOP!" Ruri said, surprising the guard "Ruri! Get out of they way I have to stop that monster to find Yudai!".

"THAT IS YUDAI!" She said, shocking Cesca as she looked over at Kuuga who made the armour disappear before collapsing.

"YUDAI!" Cesca said, before catching her adopted brother "Are you okay?! How did you get that armour on you! Where are the others".

"Yeah, I'll explain everything to you…" he said, before they heard a rumbling "But for could I get something to eat" he said, with a sweat drop.

"Oh uh right" she said, helping the boy up before helping the boy all the way back to Hateno village "You have a lot of explaining to do" she said, and Yudai nodded "Yeah, yeah".

* * *

**Hateno Ancient Tech Lab**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Amazing! How did you get the sheikah slate!" Purah asked, as they ate a meal on the table the lab was filled with books, blue prints and tools.

"Well it's kind a long story but basically while we were on checking out the guardian graveyard we found a monster using magic to teleport them away for some reasonable it started to attack us".

"Yeah and while fighting it, Yudai's belt came back and transformed him into that warrior Kuuga and he tried fighting it but it teleported Sera and Ruri away so we went after him as it flew away but then it kicked u s down to the great plateau".

"The Great Plateau? You mean the place where the hero rests?" Cesca asked, and they nodded "Yeah then we met an old man who was protecting the heroes chamber, that didn't trust me cause of my powers".

"So he tested me but I failed the challenge so he made us go back to the village, but before we left more of the monsters showed up".

"Yeah! Yudai was able to fight two of them but another one put some thing inside the hero's body which made him possessed".

"Yeah, but he was that bad he said he'll help us save Sera if we kill Ganon and even gave me the Shiekah slate" Yudai said, holding up the device.

"So after they we left we went to Kakariko village to begin training so Yudai could master his powers" Ruri explained.

"Wow that sounds so cool! I wish I could have all that fun!" Purah said, making Yudai and Ruri smile but Cesca just slammed her hands on the table.

"Purah! You don't seriously believe these two right! This is all insane!" She said, as Purah shrugged "If you've been alive for along as I have you'd believe anything".

"And you two! Do you really think a story as far fetched as that would be okay!" She yelled, making the two jump "Big Sis, all of that was truth".

"Like hell it was! Now you better tell me the truth right now young man!" She yelled, as Yudai gulped "We are! I need to use this power to help Sera and Ruri".

"By fighting a giant demon!" she yelled, making him step back "I'm the only one who can stop calamity Ganon with this power".

"NO! YOU'RE MOTHER TOLD ME NOT TO LET YOU INTO DANGER AND THAT'S-" Cesca said, cutting herself off after realising what she said.

"My…Mom told you something… but you said you just found me in the woods…" he said, as she shook her head "Wait no I-I just I-".

"My mom said something to you…and you didn't tell me!" He said, looking at her "What did she say, tell me".

"…she said…to protect you…that you were our last hope…" she said, remembering the night she found Yudai.

"You could've told me that the whole time! But you just made me think I was abandoned!" he yelled, before standing up and walking to the door.

"I'm going out" he said, walking through the door as Ruri followed "H-Hey wait for me" she said, following behind.

Cesca looked down and sighed "I really am bad at this aren't I Purah, I mean I never told him anything about what his mother told me".

"Well why didn't you" she asked, as Cesca sighed "…I guess…I didn't want him to get into danger… if he knew that he was meant for something… then he might leave and get into danger".

"I mean, he doesn't hate you, you're the only family he had for years so the least you'd an do is apologise and tell him the truth" Purah said, as Cesca looked at her "You can't stop him from leaving… but you know he'll come back, you're his big sis after all".

"When did you become so good at this kind of thing?" Cesca asked, as Purah smiled "Hey I love that kid jut as much as you do, now go out and apologise".

"Yeah, thanks Purah" she said, standing up but then they heard the sound of something crashing on to the ground "What the?!" Cesca said, opening the door.

When she did, she saw Zu-Badzu-Ba standing there looking around "T-That's the monster Yudai and Ruri talked about?" She said, before it looked down the hill.

"That way…" it said, before using it's leg to quickly jump down the hill "That's where Yudai is!" She said, before following the monster.

* * *

**Beach**

**Yudai P.O.V.**

"Ah! That jerk" I yelled, as I threw some rocks into the water "Why did she keep something like my own mother from me".

"Oh come on Yudai, aren't you acting a bit rash?" Ruri asked, as I looked over at her "What are you talking about Ruri! She kept that away from me for all those years!".

"Look, if she kept it for all this time I'm sure she had her reasons" Ruri said, as I just looked away "Yeah, and what possible reasons are those!".

"How am I meant to know!" She yelled, kicking my head "She probably just wanted you to be happy and not have to worry about your mom".

"I guess" I sighed, sitting down next to some rocks "I just wish I could've known something… anything about her".

"Well can't say I know what's that like, me and Rei have been with Sera ever since we were kids" she said, making me smile "Yeah, I guess".

"Welp, guess I should go and apologise" I said, getting up "Yeah good idea, she's probably worried sick".

**"Found you!"** I heard, before I was suddenly kicked in back making me role bit "Gha, henshin!" I yelled, quickly transforming into Kuuga.

I got up to see a Gurongi standing in the middle of the old monster camp. He looked like a humanoid grasshopper with a grey scarf around his neck.

"**Kuuga, the boss has ordered me to take you back!"** He said, as I entered a fighting position "Oh yeah? Why does your boss want me so bad".

"**Because you're the only one that has even a chance to kill our lord Calamity Ganon"** he yelled, as Kuuga just growled.

"Like hell I'll do that! Beating Calamity Ganon is the best chance to me finding my friends!" He yelled, as the Gurongi smirked **"Then prepare to die!".**

He used his legs to jump towards me and I tried to move out of the way but it was too late as he kicked me back into the water.

"Ugh" he said, shaking his head before getting back up "Wow! He's fast, I can't even keep up with him" Ruri said, as I growled.

**"You'll have to be faster then that, to keep up with me!"** He said, before rushing up to me and kicking me and I just barely blocked it.

"Fast enough for ya?" I asked, with a smirk as the monster smirked **"Not even close!"** He said, before using his other leg to kick me to the side.

"Okay, gonna need a better strategy" I said, as the monster jumped towards me but before he could kick again he was shot by an arrow which shocked him "**GAAAAHHH**!".

"Huh?" I said, looking up to see Cesca running towards us "Big Sis!" "Cesca!" We said, as the monster looked at her "**BITCH**!" He said, about to jump as my eyes widen.

"No!" He yelled, grabbing the monsters waist "Let go of me!" It yelled, before throwing me towards Cesca.

"Yudai! Ruri!" She said, helping us back up as I glared at the monster "Is that the monster you were talking about?" She asked, as I nodded.

"Yeah, their called the Gurongi and there bad news" Ruri said, as I nodded "Yeah, we've been fighting them this whole time".

**"And this will be your end!"** He said, before jumping towards some tnt boxes and kicking them towards us.

My eyes widened as the tnt flew towards us 'Damn'it! If only I can be faster! If only I can keep up with hi-' I was cut off, when I suddenly heard a sound.

**RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR**!

Suddenly I felt a feeling course through me as I quickly grabbed Cesca and Ruri and forced all my energy into my legs and jumped away.

"WOAH!" I yelled, as we jumped up extremely high on to the top of the nearby monster tower.

I let go of them as I gasped "W-What was that?" I wondered, as Ruri flew in front of me "Yudai that was awesome I had no idea you could change like that!".

"What are you talking abo- woah!" I said, looking at my armour, it looked mostly the same expect the red was replaced with blue and the shoulders pads disappeared.

**"T-That form!"** The Gurongi gasped, stepping back as Cesca looked at me surprised.

"I'm guessing this is new?" Cesca asked, as I looked at myself "Yeah, I've never seen this form… but…" I said, before grabbing a dropped spear that changed into a blue, black and gold staff.

"But I know it's name…" I said, before entering a fighting position "This is Kuuga…Dragon Form!" I yelled, before jumping off the tower towards the monster.

**(Play Blue Higher)**

I thrusted my ride towards the monster but it jumped back to dodge my attack "Oh no you don't!" I said, following the monster.

The monster tried kicking me but I knocked his foot back with the rod before kicking him myself.

It then tried doing a spin kick but I caught it with my spear before knocking it back and hitting it's left side.

It growled before jumping away as I followed it with my own speed before thrusting my rod at it.

"Time for a bit of a crash!" I yelled, walking it's head which knocked it towards the ground but it quickly jumped back up and kicked me back.

"Yudai!" Cesca said, before firing a ice arrow at the monster freezing it's body "a Good Idea!" I said, using the sheikah slate to freeze it in mid air.

"Nice job, Big Sis" I said, giving her a thumbs up before waving around my rod a bit as it charged with energy.

"SPLASH DRAGON!" I yelled, throwing the rod making it stab into the monsters body as a large gold symbol appeared on it.

Several cracks began appearing as the monster's body began shaking a cracking more and more before…

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

**(End song)**

"Ha…ha…I did it" I said, falling down but then I was caught by Cesca "You okay" she aske,d and I nodded "Yeah".

"I'm sorry…for not telling you about your mom…" she said, as I sat down "Yeah…and I'm sorry for running off like that".

"Could I ask, you something though? What did mom say" I asked, as she smiled "She said…to protect you…that you were our final hope" she said, making me laugh.

"I have to say I'm quite impressed with your powers" she said, as I nodded "Thanks…".

"But you clearly don't have a handle on it, I mean your use of the rod was all over the place" she said, before standing up "I'll teach you a couple of things before you leave… okay?" She asked, as I nodded "Yeah" I said, standing up.

"And I promise next time you see me… will be with Sera and Rei" I said, as she looked down "Right… Guess we'll have to tell her parents…".

"Oh yeah…" I sweatdropped, but the "FIRST ONE TO MAKE IT TO THE LAB HAS TO TELL THEM" she said, running off surprising me "Hey Wait!" I said, running after her with Ruri flying behind us with a smile.

* * *

**And done, sorry this chapter took awhile I have been pretty busy with online classes, can't say it won't be awhile for the next update so just be patient.**

**Anyway that was nice short chapter and we officially have the next form, dragon form and from the colour you can probably guess we're going to zora's domain next.**

**But with that said, don't really have any questions to answer so don't forget to review, favorite and of course.**

**S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.C.H.A.P.T.E.R.**


End file.
